Ghost Town
by Lovely Helena
Summary: Welcome to our little ghost town. Please take your time to look around and get to know some of our lovely town's folk.  This is an AU Violate story   Awful at summaries HaHa
1. Prologue

_**This is the prologue to my new Violate story. This is going to be an AU story. Don't panic when you read how much some of the characters have changed. I promise that our lovely couple will find their way to each other. Please, enjoy! :) Reviews are loved!**_

The setting of our story this evening takes place in a small town in the foothills of Los Angeles, California. This lovely little town has all of the amenities that anyone could ask for. It has adorable and affordable shopping areas, many dining establishments that cater to any craving, only the finest public services, and schools that uphold perfect tests scores and have perfect sports teams. From an outsider's point of view, the little town was perfect. However, the little town held a dark secret. It was a ghost town. No, it wasn't deserted. It was full of ghosts. More than half of the town's folk were dead. They blended in perfectly with the living. They were just as beautiful and handsome because they could hide their wounds. The living had no idea that their neighbors were ghosts. The only difference between the living and the dead was that the living could cross over the town's borders. The dead were cursed to be stuck in the town for forever. It could be worse; they could be confined to their own houses. Scared, yet? Now that you know a little bit about our little town, let's meet some of the lovely town folk.

**Vivian and Ben Harmon**: This lovely couple moved into the 20s mansion about 10 years ago. They lived in the house for only a few months before the entire family died. What a shame. The couple killed themselves after the deaths of their two daughters. This lovely couple had a rough beginning but now they seemed happy, enough. They have two beautiful daughters. This couple is very involved in the town.

**Violet Harmon:** Violet is the oldest daughter of Ben and Vivian Harmon. She has long blonde hair and a small frame. She is very sarcastic, witty, and is not afraid of anything. When she first arrived in the town, she was very secluded and down right depressing. She committed suicide, at the age of 17, a few months after the family have moved into the mansion by slitting her wrists with one of her father's razors. She was the first member of the Harmon family to die. These days, she is a member of her high school's cheerleading team, per her mother's insistent requests. She always has a smile on her face when she is seen out and about around the town. She has many friends that adore her, and a loving boyfriend. Appearances are not always as they seem….

**Sunny Harmon**: Sunny is the youngest daughter of Ben and Vivian Harmon. She has long red hair, like her mother's. She has a sweet and innocent appearance. She is very smart and is involved in many academic clubs at the high school. Sunny was the second member of the Harmon family to die. She died at the young age of 15. Her older sister, Violet, had stabbed her to death in her sleep. Sunny spends most of her time at the high school or reading by one of the windows in her family's house.

**Larry Harvey**: Larry is the mayor of the little town. He has been the mayor for the last 100 years. He is a ghost and died when his wife burned down their house. Larry has a problem with being faithful to his family. His wife, son, and two daughters died in the fire along with him. Wife: Lorraine. Daughters: Margaret and Angie.

**Tyler Harvey**: Tyler is the captain of the high school's all star football team. He is tall and has a strong build. He is the son of the mayor of the little town. He is also the current boyfriend of Violet Harmon. The couple has been together for 3 years. On the outside, Tyler is the perfect all-American boy, but on the inside, he has a mean streak.

**Nora and Charles Montgomery**: This lovely couple has been in the town since the 20s. They lived in the house that the Harmon family currently owns until their son, Thaddeus, was kidnapped and killed. Nora killed her husband and then herself due to her extreme grief. Charles is the town's surgeon and runs the only hospital in the town. Nora is the principle of the high school. When asked why she became the principle, her only reply was, "I love to be around the children." She has yet to fully recover from the loss of her son.

**The Langdon Family**: Little is known about this family because they just moved into the town today. Everyone in the family is among the living. Hugo is the husband to Constance, and they are the loving parents to Addie, Tate, and Beau. Addie is a very beautiful 16 year old girl. Tate is the blonde, 18 year old. He seems to be very upset about the family's move into the little town. Beau has yet to be seen. We hope to find out more about this family.

Thank you for stopping by our little town and getting to know some of our town's folk. Please feel free to return at any time and spend some time with the lovely people.


	2. Pretending

Today was the first day of school. Violet Harmon was staring at herself in her bedroom's full length mirror and cursing her life. She tugged at the tight cheerleading uniform that fit her like a glove. She hated this fucking uniform. She was thankful that she had convinced the school to change the school's colors from bright blue and gold to black and silver. Black was definitively more her color. She also liked the color purple, but if anyone asked her what her favorite color was, she would smile and reply "Pink, of course." She was also thankful that she had gotten the new uniforms with long sleeves. The sleeves covered up the perfectly straight scars that lined her wrists. She could not believe that she was a cheerleader, but she couldn't tell her mother no. Her mother liked to get her way by guilt tripping Violet for killing her little sister. Her little sister was a bitch, and she deserved every stab of that knife. Every aspect of Violet's life was a lie, a happy fucking lie. Violet turned and grabbed her designer bag and walked out of her room. She cringed when she heard her mother's cheerful voice.

"It's the first day of school! Aren't you girls excited?" Vivian had the biggest smile on her face. She had the most beautiful daughters in the world. "Oh Violet, you look so beautiful!" Vivian wrapped her arms around her daughter. She was so happy that Violet had become a cheerleader, and she had a good feeling that this year, Violet would be voted in as Cheer Captain. Violet smiled brightly at her mother. She had perfected the fake smile these past few years. "So excited, mom."

Vivian wrapped her arms around Sunny next. Sunny was the complete opposite of her older sister. She only had a small number of friends and was barely known around the school. Most people only knew her as "Violet's little sister." Sunny hated her older sister but did not crave her popularity at all. "Sunny, you look… nice." Vivian made a face at the outfit that Sunny had decided to wear to school today. Sunny was always one to dress comfortably. She was wearing a pair of old jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and flip flops. 'Thanks mom…" Sunny gave her mother a look, and turned her head when she heard Violet snicker. "No wonder you don't have any friends." Sunny opened her mouth to retort, but Vivian placed her hand over her mouth and stopped her. "Girls! No fighting this early in the morning. It is a brand new year. Anything can happen." Violet rolled her eyes at her mother's optimism. Nothing new ever happened in the God damned town.

Violet was about to walk out the door when her mother called out to her. "Violet honey, don't forget to stop by Nora's office. She wants you to meet our new neighbors' son. Oh, and give your sister a ride to school!" Violet rolled her eyes again. Today was going to be fan-fucking-tastic.

The car ride to school was completely silent. Sunny could not have jumped out of the car fast enough when they had finally gotten to school. Violet felt two strong arms wrap around her while she was grabbing her bag from the back seat. "Good morning beautiful." She would recognize that voice anywhere. She turned around and smiled at Tyler. "Morning." Violet had been dating Tyler for so long that she had stopped hating him completely. She had started dating him because she was bored and lonely. He was nice to her and spoiled her. He was a nice distraction. She didn't love him no matter how many times she told him that she did, but she did like him, enough to keep him around. Did she mention he was an amazing fuck? That was a bonus.

"Want me to walk you to your first class?" Tyler asked as he kissed her on the cheek. "That would be great, but I have to go to Mrs. Montgomery's office and show some new kid around the school." Violet was not looking forward to that at all. "Okay well I guess I will just catch up with you at lunch. I love you." Tyler placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Love you, too." Fake smile.

"Violet, dear! How lovely to see you! You look amazing in that new uniform! I can already tell that you had an amazing summer." Nora Montgomery always had a smile on her face when she was at school. Violet liked her and thought that she was a nice woman. She was also a push over and would give Violet anything that she asked for. Another bonus. "I am sorry to say that our new student seems to be running a bit late. I hope you don't mind missing some of your first class? Here is a how-to card on how to welcome new students"

Violet took the card and smiled at Nora. "Not at all, Mrs. M. I love helping you whenever you need it." Violet knew exactly how to stay on the older woman's good side.

"Oh here he is! Mr. Langdon, welcome to our school. Please keep in mind that tardiness is frowned upon in this fine establishment." Nora smiled brightly at the new student. Violet turned to look at the new student. She was taken aback by how gorgeous he was. He has light blonde hair that fell into his black eyes. His cheeks sank into his face a little, giving him a chiseled look. He was wearing all black: jacket, shirt, jeans, and boots. She turned her eyes back to Nora so that it didn't look like she was staring. "Now, this is Violet Harmon. She is one of our most promising students and also your new neighbor. She will be showing you around the school this morning. Have a great day!" Nora waved at the two teenagers as they left her office.

When they were out in the hallway, Violet decided it was time to start this stupid tour. "Don't worry about Nora. She is harmless. Okay, so let's see what this card says… Welcome to our school, Tate Langdon. My name is Violet, and I will be your student guide today. Please let me know if you have any questions." Violet rolled her eyes. "What bullshit. It should say… Welcome to Hell. I'm Violet. How may I try and ease your inevitable pain and suffering?"

Tate was staring at Violet in disbelief. "Why are you looking at me like that?" His look made her nervous. "You are just not what I expected." Tate continued to look at her, but now his eyes were scanning her body. "Well, I am not your average, every day cheerleading stereotype. And stop looking at me like that. Let's just get this over with." Violet began to walk down the hallway, and Tate followed closely behind her.

School had seemed to last for an eternity. Violet got back to her house, exhausted. Lying and pretending took a lot of energy. She snuck up to her room so that her mother wouldn't stop her and ask a million questions. She changed out of her uniform and into something more comfortable but completely against her true style. She wished that she could wear combat boots, leggings, and multiple tops, but her friends and mother would freak out. She was the perfect daughter and friend to everyone around her. She was currently wearing a pair of designer jeans and a pink polo. She was about to lie down on her bed when she heard her phone buzz. It was a text from her dad. "Can you stop by the office and bring me some dinner? I am going to be stuck here for a while. Lots of appointments. Love you." Lovely, Violet thought. She slipped on a pair of ballet flats and walked out the door. Her dad had been a big shot psychiatrist when they had lived in Boston. He had stopped working when they moved across the country, but Dr. Montgomery had helped him reestablish his practice this past year. Now he had regular patients and was making enough money to support the entire family and more.

Violet walked into her dad's office and smiled politely at the receptionist, Hayden. Violet did not like Hayden at all because she could tell that Hayden had a crush on her dad. Slut. She made her way into the waiting room and stopped and stared at who was sitting in one of the chairs. It was Tate. He looked at her nervously and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question. This is my dad's office." Tate looked like he was about to make a comment but stopped when the office door opened. Ben walked out and kissed Violet on the forehead, thanking her for the food. "Tate, you can come in and sit down on the couch." Violet watched Tate stand up and walk into her father's office. Intriguing, Violet thought. She always had a thing for bad boys.

Later that day, Violet was sitting in her back yard, listening to the sounds around her. This was one of her ways to relax and get away from the world. She heard a noise coming from the neighbor's back yard and got up to go investigate. Violet had been sitting on top on the brick wall separating the two yards for about 5 minutes before she decided to make her presence known. "Planning on shooting up the school with that?" Tate jumped at the sound of her voice. He had been in his back yard, sitting at the table and cleaning his gun. He looked up at her, lounging on the brick wall. She looked like the Cheshire Cat. "Have you ever thought about shooting up the school?" He asked her. "All the fucking time. I hate it there." She winked at him. She dropped her legs off the wall and jumped down into his yard.

Tate chuckled. "That is surprising. You seem to have so much school spirit, little cheerleader." Violet sat down in front of him. "I told you that I am not a stereotypical cheerleader." Tate chuckled again. "Then what are you? Besides a spoiled rich girl." It was Violet's turn to laugh. "You want to play this game? Okay, fine. Let's see. You wear all black so you must be depressed. You own a gun so you must be suicidal or insane. A depressed, insane teenager. How unique."

Tate glared at her. She had no idea how accurate her guess was. "And you, Violet. A cheerleader that dates the captain of the football team, wears only the best designer clothes, has a close number of true friends but is loved by everyone, and curses like a sailor. You obviously must be just as depressed and insane as I am." Violet smirked at his comments about her.

"Why are you seeing my dad?" She questioned him. The look he gave her made her nervous. "Don't ask questions that you already know the answers to."

She got up from the table and walked back over to the brick wall. She climb up to the top and turned towards him. "Let me know when you plan on shooting up the school. I am always up for a little danger, and I have a damn good shot." She winked at him and then jumped down into her own yard.

Violet walked back inside of her own house. She made her way up the stairs and bumped into her sister in the hallway.

"Who is that new guy? He is really hot. I showed his sister around the school today. She is so nice." Sunny asked her older sister.

Violet looked at Sunny and growled at her. "Stay away from him."

"What are you going to do to stop me? Murder me?" Sunny stood up to her sister. Violet grabbed her tightly around her throat and shoved her into the wall. She leaned in close to her sister's face. "I killed you once, and I can easily do it a hundred more times without feeling any remorse." She shoved Sunny roughly once more before turning around and walking down the hallway.

"You're the devil!" Sunny cried at her sister's back. Violet just laughed and shook her head as she walked into her bedroom.


	3. 90s Stoner Kid

_**Author's note: You will soon find out that the town has a mind of its own. It controls what happens in the small town. The living residents do not notice that the dead never age because of the powers of the town. Does that make sense? It will later on in the story!**_

It had been a very long week, but it was finally Friday. Fridays in the little town were unlike any other days. The entire town went into football madness. Every window of every store, restaurant, or other business was decorated with cheers and well wishes for the high school's football team. Houses would have signs in the front yards. The high school would be completely decorated with the school colors, and there was always a pep rally before the end of the school day where the cheerleaders would do some routine with lots of jumps and flips, and the football team would give a speech about beating the rival team. Tonight was the first game of the season, and Violet was anything but thrilled. Wearing the uniform was one thing but having to cheer at a game was a completely different form of torture. She had never been the most coordinated person, but her mother had put her in gymnastic classes when she was little so she was flexible and could do all of the jumps and flips. She could care less if the team won, but she had to pretend that it was her entire world. Everyone in the small town went to the football games, and everyone's eyes were always on her at some point. All smiles.

It was in the middle of the pep rally, right after the cheerleaders had finished their last flip and dance move, when Violet saw Tate walk out of one of the gym doors. She looked around to make sure that no one was looking at her before she snuck off into the locker room and out one of the doors. She easily found him behind the bleachers by the track because she could smell the smoke coming from his cigarette. "You look like a 90s stoner kid." She walked up and stood beside him. Tate laughed at her comment. "Well, are you going to offer me one?" Tate raised an eyebrow at her question. "You smoke?"

Violet stuck her open hand out to him, silently answering his question. He handed her a cigarette and leaned forward to light it after she stuck it between her lips. He watched her puff it a few times, mesmerized by the movement of her lips. "You know," she said "You have a staring problem." Tate choked on the smoke in his lungs. "I seem to recall you staring at me when I first walked into the principle's office, Violet." He smirked at her.

"I… I wasn't staring! I was… I was looking at you because you look so much like Kurt Cobain." Tate made her nervous, and her voice was giving it away.

"You just keep surprising me. A cheerleader that knows who Kurt Cobain is… The world must be ending." Tate laughed as Violet lightly pushed her hand into his arm. "I watched your routine, nice flips. Every time you do a flip or a jump, your underwear shows." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You perv! And they are bloomers, not underwear." Violet pushed her hand into him again. They both laughed. "So… are you going to the game tonight?"

"Do I look like the school spirit type?" Tate questioned, staring into her eyes. He was about a half a foot taller than her so he had to tilt his head down to look at her. He seemed to be looming over her, and if Violet wasn't already dead, she would have sworn that her heart skipped a beat or two. "Well if you get bored, I will be there. You can watch me do more flips." She backed away from him and winked before turning around to go back inside.

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the little town's football team made a touchdown. It was a close game. The two rival teams had gone into halftime with the score tied. Now they were battling for the lead in the 3rd quarter. Violet was smiling and cheering on the team. Her eyes scanned the crowd until she met a pair of familiar black eyes. She had not noticed him sitting there before. He was sitting on the very top row, away from the large group of fans. He saw her staring and winked at her. Violet felt her stomach do a flip. She smiled. "Who are you staring at?" One of the other cheerleaders walked up behind Violet and yelled into her ear. Violet tried to suppress the cringe that raked through her small frame. This loud, obnoxious girl was supposed to be her best friend. Violet turned towards Leah and shrugged her shoulders. "No one! I just thought I saw a shooting star." Leah's eyes immediately searched the sky. "Awe dude, I missed it." Violet laughed at her friend. Leah could be so stupid sometimes.

The game continued like every other game. The score would go back and forth between the two teams. One side of fans would cheer and then the other side would cheer. The cheerleaders yelled and danced to keep up the crowd's spirit. Violet would quickly make eye contact with Tate every few minutes. He kept his eyes on her the entire time. The game ended with a field goal scored in the last 3 seconds. The town's people erupted into cheers and ran out onto the field. Violet ran into Tyler's arms, and his lips pressed tightly into hers. He spun her around, cheering. When he put her down and went to celebrate with another team member, Violet's eyes looked up into the stands. Tate was gone.

The football players and cheerleaders went back to their locker rooms to get cleaned up and changed before they went home. Violet took a quick shower and slipped into a pink sweat suit that her mother had bought her. She pulled at the small hoodie, trying to get it to cover the inch of skin between the top of her pants and the bottom of the hoodie. The attempt was hopeless. The sweat suit was meant to show some skin. It showed off her flat stomach and also only zipped up to right above her cleavage. "Why did I forget to bring an undershirt?" Violet thought to herself. She collected the rest of her things and placed them in her bag before going to wait for Tyler by his truck.

"Hey, babe!" He kissed her on her cheek and opened her door. When they were both in the truck, Violet smiled at Tyler. "Great game, Ty. You did awesome." Tyler smiled back at her and leaned in close. "How about I get a reward then?" His lips pressed roughly against hers. Normally Violet would love to have a quickie with Tyler, but something felt off tonight. Violet came to her senses when Tyler unzipped her hoodie and groped her breasts over her bra. She pushed her hands against his chest. "Ty, I'm tired. Not tonight." His lips moved to her neck and left a wet trail in their wake. She pushed him harder. "I said NO, Tyler!" Her head whipped to the side when his large hand connected with the side of her face. She could taste the coopery taste of her blood on her lip. Her eyes grew wide, and she shoved him off of her with all of her strength. She yanked her bag off the floor and slammed open his door before running away from the truck.

She saw a blonde flash out of the corner of her eye. Violet turned her head and saw Tate standing next to a black car across the parking lot. He beckoned to her, and she ran towards his car. She opened the door and sat down in the black seat. Everything about the car was black. Tate climbed into the driver's seat and gently grabbed Violet's chin. She winced at his touch. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly. He inspected her spilt lip and the bruise that was forming on her cheek. "I'm fine." Her small voice quivered. "It should heal soon. The bruise will be there for a day or two. They always take longer to heal." Tate gave her a confused look but did not question her words. "Well, at least you have the weekend to recuperate. I will take you home."

Tate put the car into drive and pulled away from the school. The pair sat in silence the entire drive home. Tate pulled into his driveway and turned the car off. The silence continued for a moment, and neither of them moved. Violet was the first to break the quiet atmosphere of the car. "Thank you." Tate turned towards her and grabbed her chin again. His thumb ran across her broken lip, and Violet's eyes stared at the snake ring on his thumb. Their eyes connected as Tate spoke. "If you love someone, you should never hurt them." Violet lips turned up into a small smile as she began to lean in closer to Tate. Their lips were almost touching when the porch light on Tate's house brightly lit up the yard. The two abruptly pulled away. "Thanks again!" Violet said nervously as she got out of his car. She ran into her yard and through her front door. "Oh…" She breathed as soon as she was inside.

Violet threw her bag down on the floor and walked upstairs. She could still fell Tate's fingers running across her lips. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt two strong arms push her against a wall. She looked into the bright blue eyes that were fuming with anger. Tyler had her cornered against a wall with his arms incasing her small frame. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Refusing me and then leaving me?" Tyler pushed his body against hers roughly. Violet placed her hands on his chest and pushed him so hard that his body flew into the wall behind them. Being dead had its perks. "You bitch!" He spat at her. Violet's anger was at its peak when she screamed at him. "I would rather be lonely for the rest of eternity then be with you for another second! Go away!" Tyler's body vanished from the hallway.

Violet was shaking. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth so that her sobs would not be too loud. She was leaning against the wall crying when Sunny came out of her bedroom. "Well, it seems that the devil can cry after all." That comment set Violet off. She wrapped her hands around her little sister's throat. "If I was the devil, I would have gotten rid of you a long time ago. I keep killing you, and you keep coming back! If I was the devil, you would be stuck in a place much worse than this fucking town! Nighty, nighty, little sister." Violet's hand tightened around Sunny's neck before she snapped it, and her sister fell to the floor.

Violet could not stay in that house any longer. She felt like she was suffocating. She ran out of the front door and stopped. She looked to her right at the neighbors' house. The house only had one story, meaning that Tate's room should be easy to find. The first window she checked was the winner. The window faced one of the windows of her room, convenient. She knew it was his room because the walls had been painted black and dark gray. She hoped that the window was open. She slipped her fingers under the ledge and pulled up. The window moved with ease. She tried to climb quietly into the window but tripped when she stepped on something. "Fuck!" She cursed without thinking. She heard a moan and the rustle of bed sheets. She froze.

Tate sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Violet?" His voice was groggy.

"I don't know what I'm doing here. It's just… I couldn't stay in my house any longer. I'm sorry. I will leave now." She turned to climb back out the window but stopped when she heard him call out to her. "Wait! Stay. Come here." She turned and saw that he had pulled back to covers and had extended his hands towards her. She hesitated for a moment before walking over to him and taking his hand. He pulled her into the bed and placed the covers over her. "There. Better?" He asked. She nodded her head and smiled slightly. Tate wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. "I like to cuddle." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. Violet listened to his breathing until is slowed into a steady beat, signaling that he had fallen back asleep. She fell asleep shortly after with a smile on her face.

Violet woke up before Tate. She watched his face while he slept for a few minutes. His eye lids fluttered occasionally. "I hope your having a good dream. Thank you for last night." She barely whispered and then kissed his cheek. She slowly got out of the bed and climbed out the window before he could wake up. She had not felt this content in a long time.


	4. Flashback

_**Author's note: I hope that this chapter clears up all of your questions about the little town. This chapter is all about how the Harmon family became the ghosts that they are today. Enjoy!**_

**Sometime around 10 years ago…**

Violet was sitting in the living room listening to her parents gush and coo over Sunny. Sunny was their perfect 15 year old daughter. Sunny had just gotten a letter from school saying that she had made perfect scores on all of her yearly tests and had a perfect GPA. The only letters that Violet got from the school were about her awful behavior and lack of respect for the school guidelines. Violet was not a typical 17 year old girl. She did not have any friends and was perfectly happy being a loner. She spent most of her time listening to music and read books. Both of which consisted of words about hating everything. Her parents paid her little attention and rarely asked her anything about herself. They were always focused on Sunny. Violet would never admit it out loud, but she was jealous of the love that Sunny received from their parents.

Violet looked around the living room at all of the moving boxes. The entire Harmon family was moving to sunny California in two days because one of Ben's patients went crazy and began to stalk him. Violet was livid about the move. She hated California. It was stuck on one temperature, hot. Violet did not like hot weather. She liked the cold that was so familiar in Boston. She liked to watch the leaves change colors. She liked to walk through the snow. She hated California already.

"I am just so excited to go to California!" Sunny said bubbly. Violet rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

At least they were moving during summer vacation, so Violet would not have to start at a new school in the middle of a semester. Starting at the beginning of the year made it easier for Violet to blend into the shadows and hide from everyone. She was not a people person at all.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

The Harmon family was finally settled in their new home. Violet loved the house. It had soul. There had even been a few murders in this house, how cool. Violet felt at home as soon as she walked into her bedroom. There was something about this house that pulled her in. Violet had been in her room for the majority of the time since the move. Her parents rarely bothered her because they were focused on renovating the house. Violet also liked to explore the basement and the attic. Even though Violet loved the house, ever since they moved in her depression seemed to get worse. She was not eating or sleeping well. She could not stand to look at Sunny because her jealousy made her want to harm her.

It was late one night when Violet snuck into her parent's bathroom and found her dad's box of razor blades. She slipped one into the pocket of her sweater and quietly snuck back to her room. She sat on the floor of her bathroom and played with the blade in her hand. She could feel all of her anger and sadness boiling inside of her. She had finally hit her breaking point today when her family left her at home to go out on the town. They fucking left her without even asking if she wanted to go with them. She was so upset, and she wanted to make them all pay for how they had been treating her.

That was the night that Violet Harmon killed herself.

Violet woke up immediately after she bled out on the bathroom floor. She looked down at her dead body lying on the floor. She had to long, straight cuts on both of her wrists. Her hands and upper arms were completely red with her blood. There was a pool of blood on the floor near her wrists. Dying had felt just like falling asleep and having that dream about falling. She instantly woke up as soon as her heart stopped beating. She also woke up with the knowledge of what exactly was going on in this small town. She knew about the ghosts and about not being able to leave the town. She was not sure how she knew all of this, but she did.

Violet watched as her parents and sister cried over her death. Her father seemed to take the loss the hardest. They held a small funeral for her and the only people that attended, besides the three of them, was the mayor and his family. _Well that is depressing_, Violet thought as she watched her funeral. She had been such a loner that no one came to her funeral. She watched her mother put on a great show though. After her family left, the mayor and his family walked over to Violet. She panicked for a spilt second, wondering why they could see her.

"Don't worry, my dear." Larry spoke calmly to her. "We are here to welcome you officially to our little town. We suspect that you know about the ghosts and the town rules?" Violet nodded her head, unsurely. "Yes, good. That is something that happens when you die in this town. The town has a mind of its own and likes to make sure that all of the ghosts know it. Only ghosts can see you now unless you make yourself known. Since the rest of your family is still alive, we think it would be best for you to stay hidden. Well anyways, welcome and please do not make too much of a scene around town." Larry and his family smiled at her before walking away.

_What the fuck? This is the weirdest town in the entire world. Great job mom and dad for picking to move us to Ghost Town, USA._ Violet rolled her eyes and walked back to her house.

In the following 2 weeks, Violet watched her mother and father put all of their attention on Sunny. They were making sure that she had the nicest of everything: clothes, shoes, jewelry, etc. Violet's jealousy of her sister seemed to be more heightened now that she was dead. She would constantly want to strangle the life out of her pretty little sister.

One night, Violet was sitting on the window ledge in her bedroom, smoking a cigarette. She had been trying to block all of the negative thoughts and darkness that was boiling inside of her, but she couldn't anymore. It was tearing her apart. She stubbed the cigarette out and moved away from the window. Her eyes were smoldering with anger. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen, taking one of the large knives out of the wooden holder. She moved back up the stairs and into her sister's bedroom. She watched her sister sleeping for a few moments, letting her anger and hatred reach its peak before she plunged the knife into her sister's chest. She continued to stab her sister until she was covered in blood.

"I can't believe you just killed me! You bitch!" Violet turned around to see Sunny standing behind her. Violet smirked at her before turning and walking out of the room. Sunny ran after her. "Wait! Violet, what do I do now? Am I a ghost?"

Violet didn't turn around to face her sister when she answered her question. "You should already know the answer to those questions."

Sunny grabbed Violet's arm and yanked her backwards. Violet swung around and smacked her sister across her face. Sunny started to cry. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Because!" Violet screamed. "You fucking deserved it! You didn't even care when I killed myself! Now you are going to suffer just like I did!" Violet turned around and left Sunny crying in the hallway.

Ben and Vivien found their youngest daughters body the next morning. They were so stricken with grief that they killed themselves. Ben was found hanging from the second floor banister, and Vivien was found on the floor of her bedroom with a gun shot going through her head. There were no funerals held for the 3 remaining Harmon family members. Their bodies were taken from the house quietly and quickly. Ben, Vivien, and Sunny were all sitting in the living room of the house when the mayor stopped by to pay them a visit. He explained to them exactly what he told Violet when she died, except now the rules had changed.

"Since you entire family is dead, you can make yourself known to the living and be seen around town. It will be like you never died. The only rule is you must never tell the living that you are a ghost. The town has a power that keeps them from figuring it out as long as the ghosts keep their mouths shut. I have high hopes for this family. You all seem like great people. Please feel free to call or stop by my office at any time if you have any questions or concerns. Have a nice day."

Vivien escorted the mayor to the door and waved to him sweetly as he was leaving. Vivien turned to face her husband and young daughter. "I am going to go talk to Violet." She said as she was walking up the stairs.

Vivien found her oldest daughter in her bedroom. Violet was sitting by the window, smoking. Vivien walked up to her and ripped the cigarette from her daughter's lips. "That is the last time you will ever smoke! Do you understand me?"

Violet glared at her mother. "Oh so now that we are all dead, you finally care?"

"Are you happy with yourself, Violet? With what you did to this family?"

Violet stood up and walked away from her mother. "Why would I be happy? Nothing has changed! Now that we are all dead, everything is going to stay the same!"

Vivien laughed. "Oh you are very wrong, my dear. Everything is going to change, and you are going to be the first one to change."

"What?" Violet had no idea what her mother was going on about this time.

"Oh yes, Violet. You are going to become the perfect, beautiful daughter that I have always wanted. You have so much potential and now you are going to use it. Sunny will never have the opportunities that you do!"

"No! Hell no. I am not going to change for you! You have a perfect daughter. Sunny. She is perfect."

Vivien laughed again. "Sunny is smart and beautiful, but she lacks your confidence and strength. And you are going to change. You MURDERD your little sister, Violet! You no longer have any say over what you want. You _owe_ me."

Violet opened her mouth to continue her argument, but no words came out. She stared at her mother in disbelief. When did her mother become so forceful and confident? Maybe she did get her confidence from her mother. Lord knows she did not get it from Ben.

Vivien walked up to her daughter and wrapped her in her arms. "Don't worry, baby girl. You are going to love the young lady that I turn you into. You will have some many friends, and everyone will love you and just want to be noticed by you." Violet's eyes grew wide at her mother's words, but she could not find a way to tell her no. It was her fault that her entire family was dead.

**10 YEARS LATER**

Violet was sitting on her window ledge looking out at the sun rise. She was still wearing the pink sweat suit that she put on after the game last night. She did not want to take it off because it smelled like Tate. She went over the events of last night in her head again. Tyler hitting her. Tate saving her. Killing her sister again. Falling asleep in Tate's arms. She could not hide the smile that pulled at her lips. She had not truly smiled in a long time.

Violet moved away from her window and went to sit in front of her makeup mirror. She lightly touched the large black bruise that covered her entire eye and half of her cheek. Her lip had healed in the middle of the night, but the bruise was being very persistent. It was the weekend, so she decided against trying to cover it up with a pound of concealer.

The loud ringing of her cell phone made Violet jump. She groaned when she saw the name on the caller i.d.

"Hey Leah." Violet spoke into the phone. She had to hold the phone away from her ear when Leah began screaming at her.

"Oh My God, Violet! How could you break up with Tyler? Why didn't you tell me? I had to find out from some random skank! How could you?"

"Leah! Calm down, okay?" Violet spoke slowly. "Tyler and I had a fight. I just couldn't deal with him anymore last night so I sent him home."

"Well when are you going to forgive him? You can't leave him single for long!"

"I… I don't know…" Truthfully Violet never wanted to get back together with Tyler, but she knew that her mother would not be pleased. "I just need the weekend to think it over. Okay? Tell Tyler that I will talk to him on Monday. I gotta go." Violet hung up the phone before Leah could respond.

Violet picked up one of her many perfume bottles and flung it across the room. It shattered against the wall. Her phone rang again. "What?" She yelled into the phone without thinking or looking at who was calling.

"Whoa! Down killer, down." Tate laughed into the phone.

Violet immediately felt a calm wash over her. "Oh, Tate. I'm sorry. It has been a crazy morning."

"Yea, I agree. I woke up, and you were gone." His voice had a hint of disappointment in it.

"Oh… right. I didn't want to wake you. I had to get home before my parents saw that I was missing. Thank you for last night by the way." She smiled into the phone, remembering how his arms felt around her.

"Yea, it's cool. I was just calling to check on you. How is that shiner?"

Violet looked at her eye in the mirror again. "I look like a badass." She giggled. She never giggled.

Tate laughed. "I bet! So what are your plans for this weekend?"

"Staying in my house and hiding from the world. I am not ready to deal with Tyler and Leah…" Her voice sounded sad.

The line of the phone was quiet for a moment. "Well, would you like some company while you are in hiding?"

Violet smiled again. "That would be nice."

"See you in like an hour." Violet was about to reply to Tate's statement when she heard the line go dead. Violet sat on her stool for a minute, trying to steady her breathing. _Why does he make me so nervous and giddy?_

Violet spent the entire next hour getting ready. She took a shower and fixed her hair. She decided that since she was staying in the house all day, she could wear something comfortable. She dug into the back of her closet until she found a large black sweater and a pair of purple tights. She got dressed and went downstairs to wait for Tate.

She jumped up from the couch quickly when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and smiled at the blonde boy. "Hey."

"Hi." He smiled back at her.

"Come in! We can go up to my room." Tate followed Violet into the house and up the stairs.

Violet shut and locked her door once they were inside of her room. She did not want her parents or Sunny to ruin her day with Tate.

"Well make yourself comfortable." She told Tate. He listened to her suggestion and went and laid down on her bed. Violet moved to the opposite side of the bed as him and sat against the footboard, facing him.

Tate smiled at her, and his eyes roamed over her small frame. "You are staring again." Violet teased him.

Tate sat up against the headboard of her bed so that he could see her better. "I like you dressed like this. It seems more… you."

Violet's fingers pulled at the sleeves of her sweater. She could feel her cheeks blush.

"I love that." Tate whispered.

"What?" Violet looked at him in confusion.

"I love that I make you blush." Violet looked down and blushed again. Tate laughed. "There you go again." He scooted close to her and took her chin gently in his hand. "When you blush, it makes you seem more real and vulnerable, not like the act that you put on at school." Violet stared into his black eyes.

"You are the only one that sees through my act." She whispered. They were slowly moving closer and closer to each other. "That is because we are very alike, Violet. I can see the real you that hides behind the mask." She could feel his words on her lips. It only took one more second before their lips were pressed against each other's.

The kiss started out gentle but quickly became more passionate. Tate wrapped his arms around Violet's waist and pulled her into his lap. Violet placed her hands on Tate's chest to keep her steady. She moaned when Tate's tongue ran across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and let his tongue begin to battle with hers. Violet moved one of her hands into Tate's hair. He moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. One of Tate's hands slipped under Violet's sweater and caressed the soft skin on her stomach. His hand was almost to the edge of her bra when there was a loud banging on the door. Violet jumped out of Tate's lap and off of the bed.

"Violet! Mom wanted me to tell you that we are all going out to lunch in an hour. Get up and ready!" Violet waited until she heard her sister's footsteps moving down the hallway. She looked at Tate, and he looked back at her. They both burst out laughing. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his lap. He kissed her gently on the lips. "No more hiding, I guess." Violet stuck her bottom lip out at him in a pout.

"I guess not." She agreed. They both waited for the other to move, but neither of them did. Violet stayed in Tate's lap for about 10 minutes. He had his arms wrapped around her, and his fingers were intertwined with hers. Her head was resting against his chest, and she was listening to his heart beat. Violet was the first one to move. She stood up and stretched.

"I should probably change. My mother would freak if she saw me wearing this." Violet moved over to her closet.

Tate leaned back against her bed's headboard again. "Why do you care so much about what your mother wants and thinks?"

Violet turned her head slightly towards him. He could see the sadness written all over her face. "I did something bad… And now I am paying for it." She turned back to her closet. Tate was about to question her but lost all of his thoughts when he watched her take her sweater off. Her tights followed her sweater, and she was standing in front of him in only a bra and underwear. "I can feel you staring again." Violet teased.

It was Tate's turn to blush. Violet turned her head to look at him. "I like it when you blush, too." She winked at him before beginning to look through her clothes. Tate watched her put on a white dress that came down to her knees, a light blue shrug, and silver ballet flats. He watched her walk over to her make up table and put on a pearl necklace and matching earrings. He got off the bed and went to stand behind her as she put on her make up. "My mother is going to lose her shit when she sees this bruise." Violet looked at Tate's reflection in the mirror and winked at him again.

She stood up and turned around to face him. She stood up on her toes and placed a kiss on his chin. He was so much taller than her that she could not reach his mouth unless he bent down. "Thank you for coming to hide with me. Sorry that it was cut short." Tate leaned down and caught her mouth with his. The kiss was forceful and took Violet's breath away.

"No problem." Tate smiled at her.

Violet ran a brush through her hair once before grabbing her purse in one hand and Tate's arm in the other. "I am going to sneak you out the back door so that you do not have to deal with my family."

Violet waved goodbye to Tate as he was walking through her backyard. She turned around and walked into the living room to meet her family.

"Violet! What happened to your face?" Vivien exclaimed.

"It is a long story, mom."


	5. Secret Friends

_**This is a long update! Caution: This chapter is HOT. Smut warning ;) Well sorta, it is like classy smut. HaHa XP**_

"I cannot believe that you broke up with Tyler!" Vivien had Violet cornered against the wall in the downstairs hallway. She was screaming in her daughter's face. What led to this extreme scene? Well, the family had gone out to lunch at a nice restaurant. Everything was going fine until Sunny decided to mention that Violet broke up with Tyler. Violet could see the anger in her mother's eyes. Vivien gave her a look that said "we will handle this when we get home." And, now they were.

"Mother, he is a pig!" Violet screamed at Vivien. Her face whipped to the side as Vivien's hand roughly met her face. Violet placed her hand over the spot where Vivien had smacked her and stared at her mother in disbelief.

"Don't you dare speak of the mayor's son in such a way!"

"He tried to fuck me in his car after the football game! After I told him no! Do you know what rape is, mother?"

Ben had just happened to walk into the hallway when Violet was yelling at Vivien. "He did what? That little bastard! I'm going to kill him!" There was fury in Ben's eyes.

Vivien threw her hands up in the air. "You two are impossible! Tyler is a gentleman. Violet, stop lying and get back together with Tyler."

"Mom!" "Vivien!" Violet and Ben yelled at the same time. Both had shocked looks on their faces.

"No! That is final. This family finally has a good standing in this town. We are respected and even envied by most. You…" She glared at Violet. "Are not going to ruin that. Do you understand me? I expect you to make up with Tyler. He loves you and so does his family. He is your soul mate, Violet, so you better jump on board."

Violet was raging on the inside, but she did not have the nerve to stand up to her mother. She smiled and replied without any emotion. "Yes, mother dearest." She turned away from her parents and went to her room.

Once she was in her room, Violet grabbed her pillow off of her bed and screamed into it. She was angry, with herself mostly. Before she had died, she would have told her mother to go fuck herself. She did not know why she had changed. Before she died, she had strength and courage, and now she was just weak. She would do anything that her mother asked because she did feel guilty for killing her sister. She was completely torn. One part of her felt guilty for hurting her family because she loved them, and the other part of her was consumed by the darkness and wanted to hurt everyone around her.

Violet could feel the room around her shrinking and closing in on her. Her breathing started to increase rapidly, and her head was becoming foggy. She bolted out of her room and the house before she had a panic attack.

…

Violet had been sitting on the hot sand at the beach for a few hours. The sun was starting to set, cooling down the sand. Her toes were completely buried in the white sand. She felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her dress. She had a new text message.

"_Hey. What's up?"_

Violet smiled and blushed. It was Tate.

"_Sitting at the beach. You?"_

Violet waited for a reply, but never got one. She looked out at the rolling waves and got lost in their back and forth movements. She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt a body sit down directly beside her, pressing against her arm.

She turned her head and was face to face with Tate. "There you go again, blushing." He smiled and winked at her, nudging her arm slightly.

"Tate. What are you doing here?"

"The same reason that you are here… Trying to escape my problems."

"I am not…" Violet's words slowly came to a stop when Tate gave her a "bullshit" look.

"I can see that something is wrong. You are as readable as a book, Violet. What happened?"

"I… I had a fight with my mother." Violet looked out at the ocean again. Tate placed his hand over hers and intertwined their fingers. "And?" He questioned.

"I have to get back together with Tyler." Violet refused to meet Tate's eyes. He pulled his hand away from hers and moved to the side a bit so that he was no longer touching her. "What? Why? He is a dick, and he hurt you!"

"I don't have a choice! My mom…" Tate interrupted Violet's words. "Fuck your mom! You are your own person, Violet. You need to make your own choices."

Violet finally looked at Tate. She could see hurt and anger in his eyes. "I don't want to fight with her. I owe her so much for the things that I did in the past. I'm sorry…"

Tate shook his head. "Yea. Me too…" He stood up and moved to walk away when Violet grabbed his pant leg. "Please don't go." She begged in a whisper. She looked up at Tate with tears in her eyes. He sighed and moved to sit back down. Violet wrapped her arms around on of his and rested her head against his shoulder.

"You know…" Violet spoke quietly and calmly. "This is where I go when the world closes in, and it gets so small that I can't breathe. I have panic attacks a lot, and this is the one place that calms me down. It is so peaceful here…" Her voice trailed off, and she sighed.

Tate loosened up from his stiff sitting position and moved his arms from hers, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her close to him. "I really like you, Violet. Please don't go back to him." Violet turned her head so that she could see Tate's eyes. "I really like you, too." She leaned forward until her lips were pressed against his. Tate pulled back when he felt something wet on his cheek. Violet was crying. "I'm sorry, Tate, but I don't have a choice this time. If I did, I would choose you."

Tate pulled away from her and stood up. "Fuck, Violet! Why are you leading me on?"

Violet stood up quickly and tried to grab his arm, but he pulled away. "Tate, please! We can still be friends! You are the only real person in my life."

Tate laughed and shook his head. "I can't just be friends with you. Every time I am near you, I want to touch you or kiss you. I can't do this, Vi." Tate turned his back to her and walked away. Violet could feel her chest starting to tighten. Her breaths were becoming quick and sporadic. She fell to hers knees, sobbing. This time the calming sounds of the rolling ocean could not stop her panic attack.

MONDAY MORNING

Violet woke up with a splitting headache. She had spent the entire Sunday in bed, crying. Her mother would pop in from time to time to remind her to call Tyler and ask him to pick her up for school on Monday. Violet had text him sometime during the day, and he told her that he would love to take her to school.

Violet crawled out of her bed slowly and went to sit at her vanity. She kept her eyes down, too afraid to look at herself in the mirror. She sat there for 10 minutes before she told her to stop being a little bitch and looked at her reflection. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her cheeks and nose were bright red. _Fucking fantastic_, she thought. She debated whether or not to try and cover up her splotches with makeup. Her final decision was to leave her face as it was. Maybe Tyler would not want to get back together with her because she looked so awful. Maybe. She ran her comb through her hair once before moving to her closet.

She stood in front of the closet and starred at her clothes. She could feel the darkness and anger rising in her again. Everything about her was a total lie. She was fake. She grabbed a handful of clothes and ripped them out of the closet. Hangers were snapping and popping off of the close line. She threw the clothes across the room and screamed. She grabbed another handful and repeated the process. Her entire closet was on her floor in a matter of seconds.

"Well, someone is having a bad morning." Violet looked up and saw Sunny standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Leave me alone, Sunny." Violet growled at her.

Sunny ignored her sister and moved to sit on the edge of Violet's bed. "You know… Your anger is getting worse by the day. Maybe the darkness is finally consuming you." Violet glared at her sister, and Sunny laughed. "Go ahead, kill me again if that will make you feel better. Mom definitely got us confused when she decided to make you her perfect daughter. I have so much more strength than you. You are so weak, always taking out your anger on others instead of using it to be productive."

Sunny moved close to Violet and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm not afraid of you, big sister. So give it your best shot." Sunny spread her arms out, waiting for Violet to try and harm her. Violet looked down at her feet and whispered. "Please, just leave me alone."

Sunny laughed again and walked to the doorway. "Oh, by the way… Tyler is waiting for you downstairs." When Violet looked up again, Sunny was gone.

…

Vivien gasped when she saw Violet appear at the top of the stairs. "Oh no. You are not leaving the house looking like that!" Violet looked down at what she was wearing. She had on a baggy t-shirt with a band name written across it, black tights, and fuzzy socks.

"I don't feel well, mom. Can I stay home today?" She slowly walked down the stairs and frowned at her mother. Vivien sighed and looked at Violet's face. "Well you look sick, so I guess so. Go back upstairs."

Tyler came around the corner. "I will help her back upstairs, Mrs. H." Vivien smiled at Tyler. "You are too sweet, Ty. Thank you." Tyler smiled back at her and wrapped his arm around Violet's waist.

Violet really felt sick when Tyler wrapped his arm around her. She had lied to her mother because she was not in the mood to deal with school or Tyler. Now she was stuck to his side. He walked her up the stairs and into her room. When they were in her bedroom, he shut the door. The look in his eyes made her nervous.

"You look like shit." He spat at her. Violet backed away from him until her back was pressed against a wall. Tyler walked up to her and pressed her against the wall with his body. She shivered. "I missed you, Vi." He whispered against her ear and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Stt….stop." Violet stuttered. Tyler pulled away from her and looked like he was going to hit her again. "I don't want you to be late for school." Violet tried to add more confidence and love into her voice. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek, running her thumb along his bottom lip. He pressed his lips against her thumb.

Tyler pulled Violet close to him. "I'm so sorry for my anger, baby. I just love you so much that I get so upset when we fight. I need you." He kissed her. His kiss was sloppy and made Violet want to gag. She had to make herself kiss him back. She just wanted to get him out of her room without any conflict. He pulled away from her and smiled. "I will come check on you after school. Oh, and Vi… You might want to clean your room. It's filthy." His eyes darted around her floor, looking at all of the clothes. She smiled and him and watched him leave.

Violet sat on her window ledge and watched everyone in her family leave the house, one by one. When everyone was finally gone, she made her way down the stairs and out the back door. She climbed over the brick fence and jumped down into the neighbor's yard. She walked to the window of the side of the house and prayed that it was unlocked. The window moved silently under her hands, and she crawled through the small space.

She smiled and took a deep breath once she was inside of Tate's room. His room was very comforting to her. The dark walls and furniture made it seem peaceful. She pulled back the covers on his bed and slip down into the warm. She leaned her head back against his pillow and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. She was awoken by Tate's voice.

"Breaking and entering for the second time. I think you might have a problem with committing crimes." Violet kept her eyes closed and whispered to herself. "You have no idea." She felt the mattress sink down. She opened her eyes and saw Tate sitting at the end of the bed.

"What are you doing here, Violet?" His words were calm, but there was anger and sadness in his eyes. Violet sat up. "I didn't go to school today. I just needed to be somewhere were I felt safe."

"And you thought my bed was the best option?"

Violet looked down. She ignored his question with another question. "Why are you not at school?"

Tate laughed. "I'm not really the going to school everyday type."

Violet smiled softly. "Oh I forgot. You are the shooting up the entire school type."

"Hey!" Tate laughed. "Don't condemn me for a crime I have not committed… yet." His smile was brief before his expression turned cold again. "You should leave, Violet."

She frowned. "Tate, please…"

Tate shook his head. "We already had this conversation."

"I… I just… I need you. You keep me sane." Violet spoke in a small voice. She pulled her knees against her chest and rested her head on top of them, staring into Tate's eyes. Tate reached his hand out, asking for Violet to put her hand in his. She took a hold of his hand and squeezed it once.

"Vi, what happened to the strong, witty girl that I met on the first day of school?"

"I don't know what's happening to me. Ever since you got here… You are bringing back so many memories of who I used to be. It is tearing me apart." Violet felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't understand… I feel like every time I talk to you, I find out that I know nothing about you. Talk to me, Vi. I'm right here." Tate squeezed her small hand.

"I want to tell you everything, but I can't. I need you to understand that. I want to be with you so badly, but I have… obligations to keep in my public life."

"Your public life? Are you asking me if we could be together in secret?"

Violet smiled slightly. "That could work, right?"

Tate's eyes grew wide, and he dropped her hand. "Are you fucking kidding me? Are you ashamed to be seen with me? You are just some bitchy cheerleader!" Tate stood up and walked over to the window. "Get out." He growled. Violet stood up and walked over to him. "That is not what I meant! I am not ashamed of you! Please, let me explain." Tate looked at her for a moment, trying to calm down. His anger management was getting worse by the day.

Violet took a deep breath. "There are things… That I have done, that I can't tell you about. My mother uses those things to guilt trip me into doing what she wants. I know that I should just tell her to fuck off, but I don't have the courage anymore. I have to make her think that I am with Tyler. I don't want to be with him! But I have to put on a show for her. I would really like it if you would just accept what I am telling you and trust me."

Tate sighed. "So I have to watch you parade around with that dick?"

Violet placed her hand on his cheek. "But you will have me completely when we are like this." She pointed around to his empty bedroom.

Tate moved his face into her palm and closed his eyes. He couldn't figure out why her hands were always so cold. "I don't know, Vi…"

"I guess I can understand if you don't want to. I am asking a lot of you, and like you said… You barely know me. All I know is that you are the only light in my life right now."

Tate looked into her eyes and leaned forward to place his lips against hers. Violet's hand moved to the back of his neck and pulled him close to her. Tate's tongue slid across her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth for him. Tate's hands moved up and down her back as his tongue slowly explored her mouth. Violet moaned when he hand slid down and cupped her backside.

Tate pulled away from the kiss. "Okay… Okay. But you have to promise me one thing."

Violet nodded her head. "If I ask you a question, any question, you have to answer me truthfully. Deal?"

Violet smiled and pulled his lips close to her. "Deal." She whispered against his lips before attacking his mouth. Her kisses were rough and needy. Her hand moved under his shirt and along his flat stomach. He helped her lift his shirt off his body. She placed kisses along his chest and he fumbled with her t-shirt. His hands were shaking, so Violet helped him take her shirt off of her. "Have you done this before?" She asked him.

Tate blushed and shook his head. Violet smiled at him and reached around her back to unclasp her bra, sliding it down her arms and onto the floor. Tate's eyes grew wide as he starred at her breasts. Violet laughed. "Relax. Take a deep breath before you pass out from lack of oxygen." Violet looked up into his eyes. "Do you want me to talk you through it?" Tate nodded.

"Okay…" Violet took Tate's hand in hers and placed it on one of her breasts. "You are allowed to touch me, so don't be nervous." Tate moved his other hand to the small of her back and pulled her close to him, capturing her lips in his again. His hand softly kneaded her breast, causing her to moan. Her moan encouraged Tate to continue. His lips left hers and made their way down her neck. She gasped when his mouth covered her exposed nipple. "Oh." Tate spent time on one before moving on to the other. Violet pulled his head away from her after a while.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No." She said in a breathy voice. "But there are more things to do then just that." She winked at him. Her hands slid down his chest and moved to the front of his jeans. She placed one of her hands on the bulge in his jeans. Tate moaned and jutted his hips forward. "Okay, rule. Do not thrust your hips forward like that when I am doing what I am about to do. Got it?" Tate nodded his head. Violet got down on her knees and undid his jeans, sliding them down his legs. He stepped out of them and kicked them away. Violet moved her hands to the edge of his red and white polka dot boxers and slid the article of clothing down his legs. She stared at his arousal. "Oh, well. You certainly do not disappoint." She winked up at him.

Violet placed her small hand at his base and began to move up and down along his length. Tate moaned and tried his best not to thrust his hips. He closed his eyes so that he could focus. He lost all of his concentration when he felt Violet's mouth on him. He made a noise that sound like a gasp and a growl mixed together. Violet placed her hands on his hips to keep him from moving. She bobbed her mouth up and down until Tate spoke. "Mm… Vi. I'm so close." Violet pulled her mouth off of him with a pop and stood up.

"Don't worry, love. I will let you cum. Eventually." Violet smirked at him before walking over to his bed.

"I am glad to see that the witty Violet has come out to play again." Tate walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips, pushing at her tights. He pushed her tights down her slender legs, along with her underwear. She stepped out of her clothes when his hands reached her ankles. Tate's eyes roamed her body as he stood up.

He watched Violet move onto the bed and lie down in the middle. She beckoned him with her finger. He slowly moved so that he was near her feet. Violet spread her legs apart. "Come here." She opened her arms to him. Tate moved his body between her legs and placed his hand on either side of her shoulders. Violet wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled his against her. "You are not going to crush me. I like to feel you against me." She smiled up at him.

"I don't really know what to do…" Tate was nervous, and Violet could tell.

"Do you want me, Tate?"

"Yes. So badly." Tate whispered with lust in his voice.

"Then don't be nervous. You won't break me, I promise. Just do what you feel."

Tate nodded his head at her words and started to place kisses on her neck. His lips moved down her chest and stomach, stopping just by her hips bones. He looked up at her, and she smiled at him. Violet leaned her head back and closed her eyes after she smiled at him. She heard him whisper, "Fuck, Vi." She gapsed when she felt his mouth on her. "Ah!" She moved her hips towards his mouth. His tongue ran up and down her, exploring every part of her before thrusting into her. "Tate… Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Her hips came off the bed again, desperately wanting to get closer to his mouth.

Violet could feel her release building. "Tate… Stop. Stop." Tate looked up at her in confusion. "Why?"

Violet laughed. "Don't you want to get to the main event?" Tate smile at her and raised his eyebrows. He moved so that his body was lined up with hers. Violet could feel the tip of him against her. "Okay. So now all you have to do is start."

Tate nodded and kissed her lips. Violet gasped into the kiss when she felt him push inside of her. "Fuck, Violet!" Tate cursed when he was fully inside of her. He started to move slowing in and out. Violet was moaning with every thrust. She had never felt like this before when she was with Tyler.

"Tate… Harder." She moaned into his ear. Tate's thrusts became quicker and deeper. "Vi. I can't hold on much longer." Violet took one of his hands in hers and placed it on her bundle of nerves. Tate moved his fingers against her, and she moaned loudly. He continued to thrust into her and massage her until she was screaming his name. He felt his release come right after hers. She pulled his body to hers, and he rested his head against her chest.

The two lovers lay like that for a while, trying to catch their breath. Tate eventually rolled off of Violet and moved beside her, resting his arm across her stomach.

"Violet, I want to ask you a question, and remember you have to answer honestly."

"Mmhm." She mumbled. Her mind was still jumbled.

Tate leaned up on one elbow and looked at her. "How was I?"

Violet turned her face toward him. "Tate, you were… amazing. The best."

Tate smiled widely. "Really?"

Violet laughed. "Yes. Jeez, you look like a small child on Christmas morning."

Tate tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He leaned in close to her ear. "I think I'm falling in love with you." He whispered.

"You don't even know me. How can you love someone that you do not know?"

"I know enough."

"You know nothing…" Violet moved so that her face was against Tate's neck. Tate did not reply to her statement.

…

Violet woke up when she heard a phone ring. "You have reached the Langdon residence. We are sorry we missed your call. Please leave us a message. Hello, Mrs. Langdon. This is the secretary from the High School. We just want to inform you that Tate did not show up at school today. We will need a written excuse by tomorrow. Thank you."

Violet sat up quickly, which caused Tate to wake up. She hopped out of the bed and began to dress. "Mm… Vi. What are you doing? Come back to bed."

Violet had on her socks, underwear, tights, and bra. She walked over to Tate and placed a kiss on his lips. "I have to get home before my sister. Tyler is supposed to come check on me after school." She slipped on her shirt.

"Fantastic." Tate grumbled.

Violet glared at him. "Hey! Remember the deal."

"Yea… I know." Tate grumbled again. Violet kissed him on the lips again. "Fine, be grumpy. I have to go." She climbed out of the window and waved to him. He didn't wave back, just watched her walk away.

That girl was going to be the death of him.

**_I just love writing this story! I hope that you enjoy reading it! In future chapters I am planning on having these interactions: Tate/Sunny, Tate/Tyler, Tyler/Vivien, Violet/Chad & Patrick. Those are just some teasers as to what is to come! _**


	6. On the Edge

_**This is just a short update for you! It is short, but it has a lot in it. I hope you enjoy. I love you all for reading and reviewing this story!**_

It had been another long week. Everything in Violet's life had gone back to normal, according to her mother's opinion. Violet and Tyler were back to being the picture perfect couple. Violet had a smile on her face and seemed to be as happy as ever. Vivien thought that her daughter was happy because she was with Tyler again, but she could not have been more wrong. Violet was smiling all of the time because she was always thinking about Tate. Every night, after dinner, she would sneak over to Tate's window and climb into his room.

The time spend in Tate's room was Violet's favorite part of the day. She would help him with his homework, leaning over his textbooks and stealing a kiss every now and again. He would read poetry out loud to her as she rested her head on his knee. Keats was his favorite. His voice was soothing to her and sometimes she would drift off to sleep, only to be awoken by Tate's lips on her cheek. She had made a promise to him one night that she would spend at least a few hours with him everyday in his room, since she could not spend time with him in public.

Tate was as addicted to the time he spend with Violet as she was. He told her once that getting to see her every night was what kept him going everyday. Violet smiled and blushed at his words, and he made another comment about her blushing whenever she was around him. Tate was the only person that made her react in such a loving way. He was the only person that could make her blush and giggle. The longer Violet spent with Tate, the more she was changing. She could feel the darkness disappear whenever she was around him.

FRIDAY

Violet was standing in front of her mirror again, starring at herself. She really did hate having to wear this cheerleading uniform. She bent over and ran her brush through her long hair, pulling it up into a high ponytail. Violet was not in a good mood this morning. She was annoyed that she would have to go to the football game tonight, meaning that she would have to wait until after the game to see Tate.

School was exactly the same as it had always been. Tyler would walk Violet to all of her classes. She would smile and wave when passing friends. She sat and ate lunch with Tyler, Leah, and a handful of other jocks. She could never find Tate in the lunchroom when her eyes would scan the large room. She didn't have any classes with Tate, so it was a rare occurrence for her to see him while at school.

Violet looked for Tate in the stands during the football game, but he wasn't there. Part of her knew that he wouldn't be, but the other part was sad and angry when she did not see him in the stands.

The little town's football team won, which meant that Tyler was in a great mood. He met up with Violet outside of the locker room. "Hey baby!" He picked her up and spun her around a few times. "Ah, that was a great game!" He had the biggest smile on his face. "You know, my parents were leaving right after the game to go visit my aunt for the weekend." Tyler gave Violet a look, and she knew exactly what he wanted her to say.

"Well, then I guess I am invited over for a sleepover?" Violet tried to smile as brightly as she could. Don't be fooled. Violet did not want to go over to Tyler's house because she knew exactly what he wanted. But what could she do? They were always an "active" couple. If she was going to keep up this charade, she was going to have to give a little. Violet knew that the only time her mother was happy was when she saw her daughter dating the captain of the football team. If her mother was happy, then she would not be snooping around in Violet's life, and Violet could sneak around with Tate. _This is the only way…_ Violet thought to herself as she let Tyler lead her to his truck.

…

Violet woke up the next morning, lying naked beside Tyler. Last night had not been awful, but Violet did not enjoy it. Normally she loved hooking up with Tyler. He was good at what he did. But now, all she could think about was Tate. Of course, she made Tyler believe that he was her world last night. Violet knew how to put on a good show.

She climbed out of Tyler's bed and moved to collect her clothes. When she was dressed, she reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her cell phone. The screen was flashing with 3 missed calls from Tate. "Shit."

Violet looked at Tyler's sleeping form for a moment before searching for a piece of paper and a pen. "Sorry I left so early. I have some errands to run. Call you later. Love you." Violet wrote those words on the paper and left it on the pillow beside Tyler's head.

Violet left Tyler's house and started walking back to her own. The walk would take a good fifteen minutes. She tried to call Tate multiple times, but he did not answer the phone. She decided to send him a text, hoping that he would read it.

"Hey." That was all the text from Violet said. Tate looked at the phone and wanted to throw it against the wall of his bedroom. He was livid. He knew that Violet must have ended up with Tyler last night. That was the only explanation for why she had not answered his calls. Well two could play that game. Tate opened the drawer to his desk and threw his phone inside.

…

Violet finally made it back to her house. All she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and stay under the covers for the rest of the weekend. She was exhausted, but she knew that she had to check on Tate first. She was not ready for the fury that hit her when she climbed into his window.

"What the fuck do you want?" His voice was as cold and dark as his black eyes. Violet opened her mouth to reply, but Tate held up his hand, stopping her. "I can't do this anymore, Vi. I can't live with myself knowing that you are in _his_ bed."

"Tate, please…" Violet tried to move closer to him, but he backed away. "I'm just doing what I have to do to make everyone happy."

"God damn it, Violet!" Tate yelled at her. "You need to get over your insane need to please everyone in your life! It is _your_ life. What do you want?"

Violet shook her head and felt tears running down her cheeks. "It's not that easy!"

Tate lunged for Violet, grabbing her by her shoulders and pushing her up against the wall. His black eyes were staring straight into her light brown eyes. "Stop it, Violet! Stop thinking about what everyone wants. It doesn't matter what I want, he wants, or what your mother wants. What. Do. You. Want?" Tate growled at her.

Violet let her anger take over. She placed her hands on Tate's chest and pushed him so hard that he fell backwards into his desk. His eyes grew wide, staring at her.

"You want to know what I want." Violet was now the one yelling. "I don't want any of this! This life. I don't want to pretend anymore. I don't want to feel guilty for killing my sister. I don't want to be dead!" Violet gasped and covered her mouth after the word "dead" fell from her lips.

"What?" Tate stammered, staring at the obviously insane girl standing in front of him.

"I… I have to go." Violet moved to climb out of the window but was stopped by to strong hands pulling at her waist. Tate pushed Violet up against the wall again.

"What did you just say?" He questioned her.

"I said I was leaving." Violet replied. She winced when Tate's hand slammed into the wall next to her face. "Damn it, Vi. You know what I mean. You just said you were… dead."

"Yea. So what?" She spat the words at him.

Tate moved away from her, rubbing his hands over his hair and face. "You are fucking with me right?" He looked at the small girl still pressed against the wall. She shook her head.

Tate sat down on the edge of his bed and placed his head in his hands. "I'm in a dream." When he looked up, Violet was gone.

…

Tate had been lying on his bed, completely still, for a few hours. His eyes were staring up at the ceiling. His mind had completely shut off after Violet had disappeared. Tate turned his head slowly to the window when he heard a knocking sound. He sat up quickly when he saw a red-headed girl standing outside of his window. She motioned with her finger for him to come to her.

Tate opened the window and stared at the girl in confusion. The girl stuck out her hand to him. "Hi. I'm Sunny. Violet's younger sister." Tate took the girl's hand in his, and she roughly pulled his face close to hers. "You seem like a nice guy, Tate. My sister really likes you. Now that you and I have passed the introductions, I need a favor from you."

Tate just stared at the girl, wide eyed. She had a strong grip. "I'm going to take your silence as a yes. Now listen, you seem to be the only person that can calm Violet down. Lord knows she has a temper. She is currently walking on the ledge of the roof, threatening to jump. She was always one for the drama and theatrics. Now, I need you to go get her down."

Tate just stared.

"I said now!" Sunny pulled Tate's arm and yanked him out of the window.

…

Violet was walking on the ledge of the roof as if it was a tight rope, one foot in front of the other. She had a bottle of liquor in one hand that she would drink from every couple of seconds. She could see people starting to gather on the street, watching her. She heard the latch open and someone climb onto the roof. She turned her head and saw Tate standing there.

"Uh oh. The fun police are here." Violet slurred her words. She swung her arms back and forth and accidently dropped the liquor bottle. She watched it fall and smash into a million pieces when it hit the driveway. She laughed.

"Will it hurt?" Tate was now standing closely behind her.

She glared at him. "Will what hurt?"

Tate leaned over the ledge and looked at the broken glass. "Will it hurt when you hit the pavement after you jump?'

Violet took a few steps away from him. "Probably. I can't die, but I can feel pain. All sensations are actually intensified when you're dead. You know, when one thing stops working…" She pointed a finger at her heart. "Everything else heightens." She swayed again, and Tate moved to grab her. She stepped out of his reach. "Don't touch me." She growled at him.

"You really are crazy, aren't you?" Tate questioned her. Violet pinched two of her fingers together so signal a little bit.

"Talk to me, Vi. Tell me what happened. How did you die?" Violet shook her head at his words. Her movements were becoming unstable. "It's such a long story." She moved one foot, and it slipped off the edge. She gasped as her body began to fall. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. She felt two hands wrap around one of her arms. Tate pulled her up and into his arms, holding her tightly. Violet burst into tears.

"Thank God, you are so tiny." Tate ran his hand through her long, blonde hair. Violet's hold on him was strong. "How can you feel so real if you are a ghost?" Tate whispered into her ear.

_**So now Violet's big secret is out in the open. How will Tate react when he hears everything the Violet has done? Why is Vivien so enthralled with Violet being with Tyler? Will Violet ever change? And… Prom is coming up soon. Ah! Keep reading, lovelies. :)**_


	7. Bang Bang

_**I just want to send a HUGE thank you to everyone that reads and reviews this story! You all are my fire and give me the passion to continue writing! Much Love!**_

Violet felt so small in Tate's arms as he picked her up and carried her inside the attic and off of the roof. He could feel her shaking due to her sobbing. She had buried her face in his chest, leaving tear stains on his shirt. He stood in the attic, letting Violet cry as long as she needed to. He could not believe that the girl he was holding in his arms was a ghost. How could she feel and look like a real person? Is that why her hands were always cold? Is it wrong to be in love with a ghost? These thoughts were running wild through Tate's mind.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the sound of a phone ringing broke through his ears. Violet lifted her head up and reached into one of her pockets. Tate slowly set her down on her feet when she answered the phone. He listened to her squeak out one word replies to whoever was on the other end of the call. She had a look on her face that made Tate nervous. He watched her close her phone and take a deep breath.

Violet turned to look at Tate. "I have to go."

Tate looked at her in confusion. "What? Why? Where?" The questions rambled out of his mouth. He reached his hand out to grab Violet's arm, but she shrugged away from him.

"I'm sorry."

Tate watched Violet disappear in front of his eyes.

…

Violet lifted her hand to ring the doorbell, but the door swung open before her finger connected with the button. Violet slowly stepped over the threshold and into the mayor's house. Calling this place a house was an understatement. It was the biggest building in the small town. Violet had been to this place more times than she could count, but the inside view of it always took her breath away.

"Ah, Miss Violet. I am so glad that you could come over at such short notice." Violet turned towards the voice and saw the mayor standing in the doorway of one of the many sitting rooms. "Please, dear, follow me to my office." Violet nodded her head and walked behind Larry.

Violet was trying to stay calm and take slow breaths. She knew that she had done something very bad and was expecting the worst punishment. She had broken the only rule of the town, "_Do not tell the living that you are a ghost_." She hadn't meant to tell Tate that she was dead. It just slipped out because she was upset. She had felt like her entire being was falling apart, and she had lost control of her words.

Larry closed the door of his office once Violet was inside. "Please, take a seat." Violet sat in one of the large arm chairs in front of Larry's desk, while Larry moved to sit in his chair behind his desk. He folded his hands together on the desk and looked at the small girl in front of him.

"Violet… I take it you know why I sent for you?"

Violet nodded her head slowly.

"Well then, I will be honest with you. You have broken the only rule of this town. I have no choice but to reprimand you for what you have done."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." Violet's voice was shaking.

"Well, we all do things that we do not mean to do, my dear. We have to face the consequences of our actions. It does hurt me to have to do this because I know how much my son loves you." Larry smiled slightly at Violet, trying to show her that he cared for her.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Well you have two options. First, we can have you sent away."

"Sent away? I thought that ghost can't leave the town?"

"They cannot. Being sent away means that you will be exiled to a place where you will be alone forever. You will be surrounded by nothingness. It is sort of like Limbo."

Violet's eye grew wide. "And option two?"

"Option two, if you so choose to go down this path, would involve you killing the boy that you told. Tate Langdon is his name right? He has to become a ghost."

"What? No. No… What will happen to Tate if I choose the first option? Will he still be killed?" Violet felt the tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

"If you choose to leave, then the boy will be spared. The town will erase his memory of you for good. He will know nothing of you and will go on living his life. Also, no one will remember you. It will be as if you never existed."

Violet sat completely still. "Now Violet, I know this is a hard decision. I think I have a way to help you decide." Larry opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small vial filled with a green liquid. "You are the first ghost in this town to break the rule, so I don't know how well this will work. I was given this elixir when I became the mayor. If you drink this, it will show you what will happen to your loved ones if you choose to be sent away. Would you like to see before you make your decision?"

"Um… Okay. I will try it." Violet took the vial from Larry's hand.

"All you have to do is drink it and relax. It will feel just like falling asleep and dreaming. You can go to one of our guest rooms so that you will be more comfortable."

"Thank you." Violet stood up and left the office. She slowly walked up the staircase and into the second floor hallway. She went into the first room that she saw and sat down on the edge of the bed. The vial in her hand was so small. She stared at it for a long time. She took a deep breath, trying to center herself.

"Well this is it." She pulled the cork out of the vial and lifted the glass to her lips. The liquid felt cold as it ran down her throat. She placed the empty vial on the bedside table and lay down in the middle of the bed. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy. The darkness took her quickly.

…

"_Everything played out like watching a movie on the big screen."_

_Letter to the Harmon Family: Welcome to our town. Now that your entire family has passed away due to some unforeseen circumstances, we would like to personally welcome you to our ghost town. The only rule is that you are not allowed to tell the living that you are a ghost. Everything else in your life will stay the same. Have a happy day! – Mayor Larry and Family. P.S. The student from Boston that murdered your family has been taken care of. No need to worry any longer. _

"Sunny, love, it is time for school!" Vivien called up the stairs.

"I'm right here, mom." Sunny walked around the corner.

"Oh, you look beautiful!" Vivien smiled at her daughter. Sunny was the only child of Ben and Vivien Harmon. She was tall and slender, like her mother, with long red hair. She was an honor student, a cheerleader, and the homecoming queen at the little town's high school. She spun around in a circle so that her mother could admire her new cheerleading uniform.

"It's a perfect fit!" Sunny smiled.

"My baby girl…. You are everything that I could ever want in a daughter." Vivien wrapped her arms around Sunny and squeezed her into a hug.

Sunny laughed and pulled her mother off of her. "Thanks, mom, but I think I should be going now." She headed for the front door.

"Wait! Our new neighbor called and asked if you could give her son a ride to school today."

"Our neighbor has a son? Do tell." Sunny was curious.

"Let's see… He is two years older than you, blonde, tall, and kind of has a 90's rocker vibe."

"Hmm… Interesting."

"Don't get any ideas, Sunny! You know that Tyler has his eye on you!"

Sunny shook her head and smirked at her mother before walking out the front door. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the boy that her mother had just described leaning against her car. She took in his entire image, from the black boots, black jeans, black hoodie, black jacket, to the shaggy blonde hair.

The boy's eyes looked up at her. "Oh fuck." He whispered quietly.

"What did you just say?" Sunny inquired while walking to the driver's side of the car.

The boy followed her with his eyes. "A cheerleader. My mother must think that you will be able to fix me."

"What's broken?"

"Excuse me?"

Sunny opened her car door and slipped inside, motioning for the boy to do the same. He sat in the seat next to her looking very uncomfortable.

"You said that you needed to be fixed, so that means that something must be broken." Sunny turned on the car and headed in the direction of the high school.

"I never said that I _needed_ to be fixed. My mother thinks I do, but I think I am fine."

"Well, either way, my name is Sunny. It is nice to meet you…"

"Tate."

"Tate. This is an unusual name." Sunny smiled in Tate's direction. He just looked at her with a blank expression. "You know, Tate, you are not very friendly."

Tate snorted at her words. Sunny shrugged her shoulders. The rest of the car ride was silent.

Tate jumped out of the car as soon as Sunny turned it off. Sunny opened her door and stood up, calling out to Tate. "You could at least say thank you!" He didn't even turn around.

Sunny let out an aggravated sigh. "What's got you all hot and bothered?" A deep voice came from behind her. Sunny turned around and was face to face with Tyler.

"Very bothered but definitely not hot." Sunny spoke while pointing to the back of Tate. Tyler looked in his direction and made a sour face.

"Kid looks like a freak."

"Yea." Sunny smiled when Tyler wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

…

2 MONTHS LATER _(Still dreaming)_

"Tate!" Sunny squealed as the teenage boy picked her up and spun her around. She giggled as his fingers worked their way under the hem of her shirt. "Stop! My parents are down stairs."

Tate set Sunny down on her feet and pulled her close to him. His lips were soft against her, slowly running his tongue across her bottom lip. Sunny moaned against his lips and pushed her fingers through his blonde hair.

"I love you, Sunny Harmon. Ever since the day I first met you."

Sunny smiled. "Oh please, you were so mean to me that day!" She playfully pushed her arms against Tate's chest.

"Yea, well you were wearing the stupid uniform. Now that I have brought you over to the dark side, I like you so must better." Tate kissed and bit at Sunny's neck.

Sunny laughed and pushed him away again. "You are so dramatic!"

Tate laughed with her, but then got a serious look on his face. He gently grabbed Sunny's face with his large hands, staring into her eyes. "You are the only light in my life, Sunny. I'm in love with you, and I will love you for always."

Sunny felt a tear run down her cheek. "I love you too, Tate." Tate pulled her lips back to his.

…

8 MONTHS LATER _(Still dreaming)_

"I don't want to let you go." Tate whispered into Sunny's ear. He was holding her tightly against him. They were standing in his drive way next to his car. His car was fully of boxes and bags.

"You have to... College is going to be an amazing experience for you."

"Come with me." Tate whispered.

"I wish I could, but I have two more years of high school." Sunny pulled away from Tate and smiled at him. "I love you, Tate. I want you to go to school and have the time of your life. If you still want me in two years, then come back here. I will always be here."

Tate kissed her lips for what seemed like an eternity before he pulled away. "I love you, Sunny."

Sunny smiled at him even though she had tears running down her cheeks. He kissed her one last time before getting in his car and driving away.

"You know he will never come back. The town won't let him." A deep voice rumbled behind her.

Sunny sniffled and wiped away her tears. "I know. This is for the best. I could never give him the life that he deserves. At least now he can find a girl, get married, have kids, and be completely happy. All I want is for him to be happy."

…

"_It was only just a dream…"_

Violet gasped and abruptly sat up in the bed. "Oh…" She placed a hand over her mouth and choked out a sob. She sat on the bed crying for a while before she wiped her tears and moved to leave the room. She knew what the right choice was. All she had to do was find the mayor and tell him her decision.

She found him sitting in his office. "I have made up my mind."

"Yes, dear?"

Violet took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around her body to keep them from shaking. "I want you to send me away…"

"I think you have made the right choice, Violet. You have an hour to say your goodbyes. After that hour, you need to meet me at the town's graveyard. Okay?"

Violet nodded her head and walked out of the room. She was walking down the hallway when she ran into something solid.

"Tyler…"

"Hey, Vi." His words were full of anger, making Violet flinch. "So were you planning on saying goodbye to me? It looks like you were trying to sneak out of the house."

Violet kept her eyes down. Tyler was fuming with anger and roughly pushed her up against a wall. His hands smashed into the wall beside her head. "Fuck, Violet! Did you ever love me at all, or was it all just a game?" He yelled at her.

Violet lifted her eyes to look into his. "I'm sorry." It was the only reply that she could give him. A part of her was sorry that she hurt him, but another part felt nothing towards this boy in front of her. Tyler stared at her for a moment before slamming his fist into the wall and walking away.

"You do not have a lot of time, Violet. You should leave now." Larry was standing in the hallway. Violet nodded her head again before running out of the house.

…

Violet found Tate lying on his bed with all of the lights off. She opened the window and climbed in.

"Violet, what the hell? Where have you been?" Tate jumped up and tried to wrap her in his arms, but she moved away. He looked at her in confusion. "Vi, what's going on?"

"I… I. Um…" Violet felt like she was going to be sick. Tears were falling freely from her eyes, and she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Okay, you're scaring me!" Tate reached out to take her hand, and she moved away again.

"I'm so sorry, Tate. I don't want to do this, but I have no choice! I want you to be happy and free." Violet could feel her chest tightening.

"Violet, you are talking crazy."

"No! I'm not. Don't you get it? I'm dead! This is it for me. I broke the only rule when I told you, and now I have consequences. I'm leaving, Tate. For good."

"What? No!" Tate grabbed her roughly this time without giving her a chance to move away.

"I am doing this for you! I want you to be happy and get to have a life. You can do that once I'm gone. You can leave this place." Violet struggled against Tate's hold on her arms, but he was stronger than her.

"I don't want to leave! I want to be here with you. I don't care if you are dead or alive. You are my life now." Tate shook Violet, thinking that maybe it would help his words sink in to her brain.

"No. No… I'm sorry. I won't let you give up the chance to live just to be with me. No."

Tate stared into her eyes. "Well that isn't your decision to make." Violet's eyes grew wide.

Tate let go of his hold on her and moved to grab something from under his bed. When he stood up, he had a pistol in his hand.

"No! Tate! Don't you dare." Violet tried to make her voice sound commanding.

Tate laughed and held up the gun. "I want to be with you for always, Violet. This is the only way."

Violet was sobbing. "Please, Tate." She pleaded with him, gasping as he raised the gun to his temple.

"I love you, Violet." His finger moved to the trigger, and Violet jumped to try and grab to gun from him. Right before her body collided with his, the sound of the bullet exploding from the gun rang through Tate's dark room.

_**Cliffhanger! Ah!**_


	8. Choices

**_This is a short update. I knew that some of you were freaking out because of the cliffhanger in the last chapter, and I didn't want to make you wait any longer, so I just cut this chapter in half. Here is the first part. I hope you enjoy it. I loved writing Larry in this chapter. He is such a creep but loving at the same time_.**

Everything moved in slow motion. Violet jumped out towards Tate. Tate's finger moved to the trigger. Violet closed her eyes because she could not witness Tate blowing his brains out. She heard the gun shot and felt her heart sink. The next second she was on the ground on top of Tate.

Violet opened her eyes and saw that there was no blood on Tate. He looked up at her with an annoyed look on his face. She opened her mouth to say something, but she could not form the words. Tate moved her to the side of him so that he could stand up. She followed his movements. Something on his bed caught her eye.

White fluff and feathers covered his bed. Violet walked over to it and ran her hands through the mess. Her hands followed the trail of feathers until she found the pillow that had taken the bullet. She picked it up and watched it fall to pieces.

"Why?" She turned around, dropping feathers on the ground.

Tate shook his head. "I want to die so that I can be with you for forever, but I couldn't do it after I saw the hurt in your eyes. Hurting you is the last thing that I want to do."

Violet opened her mouth again to speak but was cut short by the sound of her phone ringing. She dug into her pocket, pulling out her phone and pressing it to her ear.

"My time isn't up yet."

She heard a laugh on the other end of the phone. "Little girl, do you really think that I do not know everything that happens in this town. Be at the graveyard in fifteen minutes. Bring the boy with you." The phone went dead as soon as the last word was spoken.

Violet looked up into Tate's black eyes. She ran into his arms and pressed her lips against his. Tate responded quickly to the kiss by pulling her close to him. When Violet pulled away a tear ran down her cheek. "I… I need you to go somewhere with me." She whispered against his lips.

Tate nodded his head. "Where?"

Violet pulled out of his embrace and took one of his hands within hers. "No questions, okay?"

…

Larry was waiting for the teenagers at the entrance of the little town's graveyard. He did not speak a word as he motioned for them to follow him. They followed him past forgotten graves and large angel statues. Larry walked past these monuments without a second glance, heading towards a cluster of large trees. Violet squeezed Tate's hand as they walked into the darkness caused by the large trees. Larry finally came to a stop in the middle of a clearing. The outskirts of the clearing was lined with small gray tombstones.

"This…" Larry pointed to the tombstones. "Is where people are buried if they die in the town. Take a look around."

Violet held tightly onto Tate's hand as she walked toward a row of tombstones. She read the names of familiar faces. "Nora Montgomery. Charles Montgomery. Tyler Harvey." Her eyes scanned the names. She gasped when she came across her own name written in a cursive script. "Violet Harmon." Tate's eyes followed Violet's and stared at her name.

"This makes it seem real." Violet's voice squeaked. Tate nodded his head in agreement.

Larry walked up behind the couple, startling Violet. "Now, Violet, I believe you have another choice to make."

Violet and Tate turned around to face Larry. Violet looked at him with a confused expression. "I thought that I had already made my decision?"

Larry smiled. "Well, I am a man of second chances. After seeing how much this boy loves you… I thought that you might want to reconsider your options."

"I don't understand…"

Larry looked at Violet, raising his eyebrows. "I am also a hopeless romantic when it comes to things like this. Let me spell it out for you. I have known about your relations with this boy since they began. I didn't say anything to Tyler because I was hoping this was just a phase you were going through. We all get bored, at times. But… I saw how you acted around this boy. I show how he changed you. I do remember the girl you were when you first moved here, Violet." Larry moved to the side of Violet and bent down in front of a tombstone. His hand ran over the name "Lorraine Harvey."

"We can't chose who we love, children. I can see how much you two are drawn to each other. You were never that way towards Tyler. I pride myself on being able to read people, and you read like an open book, Violet. You can hide from everyone else, but I see who you truly are. Now here is my offer. One, you can choose to leave like before, and everything that you saw in your dream will come true. Or two, you can choose to stay with Tate, but you _must_ be the one to kill him."

"Violet, please…" Tate whispered, and she looked up at his face.

Larry's voice made her turn her head and focus back on the mayor. "There is one condition, however. If you so choose to stay with Tate, you must stop lying and pretending. You must give up everything that you have now, all of the friends, cheerleading, popularity, and Tyler. Keep in mind; by changing back into who you really are, you will be hurting your mother. Are you willing to give it all up and hurt your family for this one boy?"

Violet felt like she was going to be sick. So many thoughts were running through her mind. _Should she leave? Should she stay with Tate? What about her mother? Was Tate worth everything that she would have to give up?_

"He's worth it." Violet whispered out loud, answering her own thought. Tate heard her words and pulled her tightly to his side, smiling down at her. Larry smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Well, there you have it! Oh, I do love happy endings. Happy for now, at least." Larry spoke joyfully. "Well, now you know what you have to do."

Larry pulled a pistol out of his suit pocket and handed it to Violet. She looked at the gun for a moment before her shaking hands grabbed it. She felt the cool metal in her hands. The gun was heavier than she imagined.

"Tate Langdon, are you sure that this is the path you wish to take?" Larry questioned.

"Yes." Tate spoke confidently. Larry nodded his head and pulled Tate out to the middle of the clearing. "All you have to do is stand here." Larry instructed Tate before walking back over to Violet.

"One shot to the heart should do it. You have good aim, right?"

Violet stared at the gun in her hands and then at Tate. Tate mouthed a silent "I love you", smiling at her. Violet nodded her head and pointed the gun directly at his heart. Her fingers moved to the trigger, and she took a deep breath, trying to clear her head of all thoughts. Tate was what she wanted, and she could give up everything for him.

The sound of the gun firing caused birds to fly out of the trees. Violet saw everything happen in slow motion again. She watched as the bullet ripped through Tate's chest. She saw his eyes grow wide before tightly closing. She saw him take his last breath as he fell to the ground, hitting it with a loud thud. She watched as his ghost slowly began to appear standing beside his dead body.

Tate stared down at his body. "This is surreal."

"I assure you, my boy. That is very real. Welcome to our little town!" Larry walked over and patted Tate on the shoulder. "The one rule, as you should already know, is that you can't tell any of the living that you are a ghost. Also, it would be wise for you to just pretend that you are still alive around your family. I hope you are happy with Violet. I will make a call and have someone come bury your body." Larry smiled and waved as he walked back into the darkness of the trees.

"I hope you will be happy with me, too." Violet spoke quietly. Tate walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He kissed the top of her head before whispering. "I'm happy when I'm with you."

Violet leaned back and tried to smile at him. She was happy, but she was also worried and nervous. Everything was going to change now, and she would need Tate to help her get through it.

Tate leaned forward and gently kissed Violet's lips. "I love you." He whispered against her lips. He would never get tired of telling her that.

"I love you, Tate." Violet whispered. Tate made a noise in the back of his throat. That was the first time that Violet had told him that she loved him. Tate smiled at her before lifting her up and spinning her around. "This is only the beginning, Violet."

**_Awe, happy days are here again. Well, now that Tate is a ghost there is so much more fun to be had! There will be some drama when Violet finally deals with Vivien, but there will also be a lot of cute Violate scenes in your near future. I hope you still love this story because I love you! _**


	9. Confidence

Violet and Tate were currently lying on his bed. It had been a few hours since Violet had killed Tate, and they had spent those hours lying in silence in his dark bedroom. Tate had one of his arms across Violet's stomach, holding her to his chest. Violet was turned away from him on her side with her back pressed against him. Tate would occasionally nuzzle his nose against her shoulder or lightly kiss her neck. Her respond was always slight, either a quiet noise or a small shiver.

Tate was the first one to break the silence. "I want you to tell me everything, Violet. I need to know."

Tate's words shattered the silence that incased Violet. She had been convincing herself that maybe she could just stay like this forever, wrapped in Tate's arms. His words brought her rushing back into reality. The reality where she had just killed the love of her life. The reality where she had to finally stand up to her mother. The reality where everything that she had was about to fall to a million pieces around her. Tate was the only stable object in her life now. She was far from stable, and she feared that Tate would break or leave after she told him about her past.

Violet sat up and moved out of Tate's embrace. Her back rested against the bed's headboard. Tate moved to mirror Violet. Violet took a deep breath before asking. "Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"I just want the truth."

"Okay, well… Let's go with the short version, and you can ask me questions if you have any. Okay? Good. I used to live in Boston with my parents and sister. We moved here after some crazy shit went down. I was so angry about the move, but my perfect sister could not be more excited. I hated her for a lot of reasons. She got all of my parent's attention. She was their perfect daughter, and I was just something they got stuck with. I hated all of them. I was… I am full of darkness. I could feel it in Boston. I was depressed all of the time, but when we moved here, it got worse. I would have all of these thoughts about blood and killing people. I couldn't make them go away. Finally, I snapped. I killed myself, and then I killed my sister because she wasn't even upset that I was dead. My parent's killed themselves after. And now, here we are."

Tate looked at Violet for a moment, trying to organize his thoughts. "So that is why you feel like you have to do what your mother says? You feel guilty?"

Violet nodded her head. "Now that I am a ghost, I can control the darkness more. I can see how much I hurt everyone. I know what I did was wrong. I might be an awful person, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a heart or care about other people. My mother knows me well and plays on my weaknesses. She's a strong woman."

Tate shook his head. "She is a manipulative bitch, Violet. She is hurting you for her own selfish gain."

"I deserve it…"

Violet gasped as Tate suddenly grabbed her by the arms and shook her. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath of her lips. "Don't say that! You fucked up. Yea, okay, but you don't deserve to be used or hurt. You've changed, Violet. You aren't an evil person."

Violet shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Violet, look at me. You are never going to be able to stand up to you mom unless you realize that you are a good person. You have to stop punishing yourself."

"I need you're help." Violet whispered.

Tate cupped Violet's face in his hands, and his thumbs wiped away the tears that were running down her face. "I'm not going anywhere." He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. Violet responded to his kiss by pushing forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. Tate pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame, pulling her against him.

Violet pulled her lips away and looked into Tate's black eyes. "Help me." She whimpered. Her hips moved against his, causing Tate to moan. His lips kissed hers again before trailing down her neck. Violet moaned when Tate nipped at her collarbone. Tate rid Violet of her shirt and bra before moving so that she was lying under him.

"I need you, please." Violet moaned and begged as Tate's kisses moved down her chest. He stopped when he reached the top of her jeans. He quickly rid her of the last few articles of clothing so that she was completely naked before him.

"Vi… You're so beautiful." His words made Violet blush. Tate smiled and chuckled at her reaction. He loved when she blushed.

Tate leaned back and undressed himself. Violet's eyes watched his each article of clothing left his body. She reached her arms out to him as soon as he was finished. Tate leaned into her embrace. He lined his body up with hers and kissed her lips as he pushed into her. He moaned against her lips as Violet gasped. She had almost forgotten how amazing it felt when Tate was inside of her. She felt complete. All of the shit that was happening in her life seemed to disappear with every thrust.

Tate was moving too slow for Violet's liking. She ran her hands through his blonde curls, tugging at the strands. "Help me." She whimpered against his shoulder. "Oh… Tate. Please!"

Tate knew exactly what she wanted and began to move into her quickly. Violet would gasp or moan with every deep thrust, encouraging Tate to move faster.

"Yes!" Violet cried out as her orgasm shook through her body. Tate continued until he felt himself release inside of her.

Violet pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him slowly. She did not have a lot of energy left. Her eyes started to droop as her kisses turned into small pecks. "Thank you." She murmured against Tate's lips. He pulled away from her and rolled over onto his back, pulling her body against his.

"Go to sleep, love. We will deal with everything when you wake up." He whispered into her ear. Violet nodded her head slightly before drifting off into the deepest sleep. She felt completely content in Tate's embrace. He made her feel perfect.

…

Violet woke up still wrapped up in Tate's arms. She smiled and kissed his shoulder before slowly moving out of his arms. She crawled out of the bed and went around the room collecting her scattered clothes. She dressed herself in her underwear, jeans, and bra but stopped when she bent down to pick up her shirt. Her shirt was a pink polo, and she hated it. She hated the designer bullshit, and she hated the color pink. Instead of picking up her shirt, she reached out and picked up Tate's sweater. She smiled to herself as the fabric encased her body. Tate was slightly bigger than her, so the sweater hung loosely to her frame. She wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath. The sweater smelled like Tate. It was comforting, and Violet needed a lot of comfort to get her through the next hour or so.

"Mm… You look sexy when you wear my clothes." Violet blushed and turned towards the bed when she heard Tate's muffled voice. He was still half asleep when he sat up in his bed and saw that Violet was wearing his sweater. Violet walked over to him and climbed into his lap. Her lips instantly moved to his neck, placing soft kisses along his pale skin.

"Vi… If you keep that up… Mm… We are never going to leave this bed." Tate gently pushed his fingers against Violet shoulders so that she would sit back and look at him. She stuck her bottom lip out, pouting.

"Maybe we should just stay in bed all day." She wiggled her eyebrows at him. Tate shook his head and picked her up off his lap so that he could get off the bed.

"Oh no. We're going to your house, and you're talking to your mother. Right now." Tate motioned towards his door.

Violet laughed, and Tate gave her a look. "Well I'm sure that you being butt ass naked will distract my mother from my news." Tate looked down and noticed for the first time that he was in fact naked. He quickly grabbed his pants off the floor and grabbed a shirt from his closet.

"Okay, all set. Let's go." Tate took Violet's hand in his and led her out of his bedroom. She sighed and moved slowly behind him. She would rather cut off her own arm than go speak to her mother.

…

Tate and Violet walked up to her front door. Violet stopped in her tracks and just stared at the door.

"I'm scared." She whispered, nervously.

Tate wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders. "It's okay. I'm here."

Violet nodded her head and opened the front door, stepping over the threshold. As soon she was inside, she was bombarded by her mother. "Where the hell have you been?" Her mother screeched at her. Vivien's eyes moved past Violet and looked at Tate. "Who are you?" Her words were full of venom.

"Mom! Leave Tate out of this." Violet moved in front of Tate, blocking him slightly from Vivien.

"Tate… Tate Langdon? The boy from next door? Seriously, Violet?"

"I said leave him out of this." Violet glared at her mother.

Vivien laughed. "Oh I see, yes it is all so clear now. You like this boy. You think he is what you want. You have no say in what you want! Does he know all of the awful things that you have done?"

Tate stepped beside Violet. "Violet has told me everything about her past, and I love her anyways."

Vivien glared at the tall boy in front of her. "Oh well isn't that sweet. Too bad, though because Violet is with Tyler. You probably should just leave now before she breaks your heart."

"Tate isn't going anywhere, mother." Violet took Tate's hand in hers. "I want to be with Tate, not Tyler."

"Well that is too damn bad, Violet. You will listen to what I say, and I am telling you to get rid of this boy." Vivien stepped closer to Violet, glaring down at her.

"No." Violet looked back at her mother with confidence.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said no. I… I love Tate, mom, and there is nothing you can do to change that! I'm not playing your game anymore. You aren't going to control my life."

Vivien looked like she just got slapped in the face. Her eyes darted from Tate to Violet. She opened her mouth to yell at her daughter, but no words would come out. She stood there for a moment before whispering. "Get out."

Violet could have sworn that she had imagined the words that her mother had just spoken. "What?"

Vivien glared. "I said GET OUT!" Violet moved a few steps backward when her mother yelled.

"Vivien, calm down!" Ben rushed up behind his wife. He had been standing in the shadows, letting Vivien deal with Violet, but he could not sit back and watch any longer. He didn't want to lose his daughter, again.

Vivien turned her head towards her husband. "Stay out of this, Ben!" Ben shrunk backward at her harsh words. He looked toward Violet with a sad, apologetic expression. Violet could see that her father wanted to help, but he was also afraid of his wife when she was like this. Violet nodded her head at him, showing that she understood his dilemma.

Violet saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Sunny had come halfway down the stairs to see why everyone was screaming. "What's going on?"

"Your sister has decided to choose this boy over her family."

"Mom! That isn't true!" Violet yelled at her mother.

"It is either us or him, Violet."

Violet looked at her sad father, angry mother, and confused sister. They had been her world for so long. They were all she had known until Tate had came crashing into her life. Her world had been the picture of perfection from an outsider's point of view before Tate came along. Violet looked up into the face of the tall boy standing beside her. To Violet, her life before Tate was nonexistent. She had just been floating. Now that she had Tate, she felt more alive than ever. How could she give that up? Tate smiled down at her. Violet melted every time he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. A single tear fell down her cheek as she dropped Tate's hand.

_Cliffhanger! Ah, I am such a mean writer! XP I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story. Your reviews really brighten my day and keep me motivated to update quickly. I am sorry that this update took so long. I was spending my time writing the final chapter to Revenge is Bittersweet. Now that that story is finished, I can spend more time on updating this one quickly. I hope you love it! _


	10. Where To Go

_**I felt so awful for leaving you guys with that cliffhanger, so I had to update right away! I hope you like it. Reviews are treasured :)**_

"_I'm sorry." She whispered. A single tear fell down her cheek as she dropped Tate's hand._

Tate felt his heart drop to the floor as Violet let go of his hand. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He had given up his entire life for this one girl, and now she was choosing her family over him. Tate wanted to be mad. He wanted to hate her, but he knew that no matter what she might do to him, he would never be able to hate her. He moved to turn and walk out of the front door when Violet's words stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm so sorry, but… I… I can't stay here anymore. I can't choose you over Tate. I'm sorry." Tate could hear the hurt in her soft voice. He turned to look at her and saw tears running down her cheeks. He extended his hand out to her and pulled her to his side.

"You can't be serious!" Vivien shrieked at her daughter. "After everything we have done for you!"

Tate finally found his voice. "You have done nothing for her except hurt her!" His voiced boomed across the foyer.

"Tate…" Violet whispered and pulled at his hand, warning him not to jump into this fight.

It was too late now. Vivien glared at Tate. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You have no right to speak to me that way!"

"Mom!" Violet yelled at her mother.

"No! You know what? Leave with him, Violet. Go! But I warn you, Tate. Violet always tires of her toys in a short amount of time." Vivien turned quickly on her heel and stalked out of the room, pushing past Ben. Ben shook his head and moved closer to Violet and Tate. He had a miserable look on his face.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Violet choked out her words. Ben just shook his head and stood in the middle of the foyer. He could not find the words to say to his oldest daughter. He was angry and hurt and was afraid that he would say the wrong thing because of his anguish.

Violet looked past her father and up the stairs at her sister. Sunny had been staring in disbelief at the scene that just played out in front of her. She could not belief that Violet had stood up to their mother. She had never liked her older sister. She thought she was needy and annoying most of the time, but at that moment, she had never felt more proud of her. She met Violet's gaze, smiled, and mouth the word "Go." She also motioned to her cell phone, indicating that she would text Violet later. Violet nodded her head in agreement.

Violet sniffled and took one last look at her family and the house that completely changed her life. If she had anything to do with it, she would never step foot in that house again. She looked up when she felt Tate squeeze her hand. He smiled down at her and led her out of the house.

…

Tate led Violet to the sidewalk before he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her. Violet felt the air leave her lungs and instantly knew that she made the right decision. No one made her feel the way Tate did. Even though she was perfectly happy with choosing him, she was worried about what was going to happen next.

"I love you so much." Tate murmured against her lips. Violet smiled.

"I love you, too." Her voice came out shakier than she was expecting.

Tate looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong? You showed that bitch! You're free."

Violet laughed slightly. "Yea, but now I have no where to live."

Understanding showed on Tate's face and then his eyes grew wide as an idea popped into his head. "You can live with me!"

Violet gave Tate a look. "I'm sure your mother would be delighted for her 17 year old son to have his girlfriend move in."

Tate's smile fell. "Oh… Right. Yea, she isn't the most understanding woman."

Violet moved to sit on the edge of the sidewalk, and Tate mirrored her actions. She rested her head against his shoulder and took a deep breath. They sat there in silence as both of them tried to think of what to do. Tate mostly was just thinking about how happy he was the Violet had chosen to be with him. He couldn't hide the smile that rested upon his lips. Violet was mostly thinking about where she was going to go, and she was starting to panic. She did not have any "real" friends, and her fake ones would definitely not be willing to house her now.

She gasped loudly when a solution finally occurred to her. Tate looked at her, surprised. "Chad and Patrick!"

"Who?"

"Oh, I forgot that you have yet to have the joy of meeting our resident Gays. Let's just say, I helped Chad out of few years ago, and he owes me. Big." Violet stood up quickly and began walking down the street in the direction of downtown.

Tate hurried after her. "Details, please?"

"Patrick had a slight problem with being faithful. I helped Chad by making sure that Patrick was stuck with him forever."

"You killed him?" Tate was shocked, even though Violet's actions should really not come as a surprise anymore.

"Chad killed himself. Gun to the chest. I killed Pat. Chad didn't care if he loved him or not, he just wanted Pat for forever. Kinda romantic, don't ya think?"

"Uh, yea… I guess."

…

Violet and Tate walked in silence for the rest of the way. Tate was slightly freaking out. He was beginning to realize that there was still so much to learn about the girl beside him. He knew about her past with her family, but there was so much more. He was determined to figure it out. He just hoped that these two guys that Violet was so keen on living with would not be assholes about him being over there. He wanted to be with her as much as possible. He felt this pull to her, almost as if they were magnets.

Violet stopped in front of a dress shop in the middle of the town square. "Here we are. They live above the shop." Violet pushed a button next to the store's door, and a man's voice came over the intercom. They spoke back in forth until there was a buzzing noise and the door unlocked itself. Tate followed Violet inside. His eyes scanned over the hundreds of dresses that filled the store. The store was enormous. He followed behind Violet as she weaved through the racks of dresses, up the stairs at the back of the store, and into a large living room.

"Look who it is. The wicked witch of the west." A male's voice spoke from inside the room. Tate's eyes moved to a man that looked to be in his mid thirties. He was dressed in designer clothes and was well groomed. His hair was as dark as Tate's eyes. Violet moved forward and hugged the man.

"Chad! Always lovely to see you." She smiled brightly at him.

"And yet, it is never on good terms." Chad's voice was full of sarcasm. Violet laughed. Chad's attention moved to Tate who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. "Oh, now who is this delicious looking creature that you brought with you. Better keep him away from Pat. You know how he likes young blondes."

Tate's eyes grew wide at Chad's words. Violet smirked and wrapped her arm through his. "This is my boyfriend Tate." Tate goofily smiled at her words. She had never called him her boyfriend before.

Tate waved at Chad, causing Chad to laugh. "Well you two, don't just stand there. Come sit down." He motioned to the array of chairs and couches the littered the room. Violet and Tate moved to sit together on the couch opposite of Chad.

"Now, Vi, what is it that you need from me? You are here because you need something, yes?"

Violet nodded her head. "I need a place to stay."

Chad raised an eyebrow at her. "And your first thought was here? My God, why?"

Violet laughed. "Believe me… I have no where else to go, and you owe me, Chad."

Chad held his hands up in a surrender motion. "I know, I know. I didn't forget. I would be happy to help, but I have to ask Pat, first."

"I'm sure you can persuade him." Violet smiled sweetly at Chad.

"Ha, you know me so well, my dear. Does he also need a place to stay?" Chad motioned toward Tate.

"No, thanks." Tate answered for himself. Violet smiled at him and squeezed his arm.

"Well then, welcome to the family, Vi. I only have one rule, if you are going to fuck… Please be quiet." Chad and Violet laughed, but Tate's face turned bright red. He had no idea how to act around Chad, and it made him nervous. "Please, pick any room you like. We have too many to spare." Chad motioned down one of the many hallways in the house.

…

"This one is perfect!" Violet smiled as she looked around the room. It was almost the same size as her old room. The walls were paint a dark purple with one gray accent wall. There was a large bay window that looked out onto the square and had a ledge to sit on. There was a king bed, chest of drawers, and even a walk in closet.

Tate smiled because he was happy to see Violet so happy. She deserved some happiness. "It is."

Violet jumped up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He grabbed her around the waist, holding her to him. Her toes barely scraped the floor. She leaned forward and pushed her lips against his. Tate responded immediately by pushing back. Violet moaned into the kiss. She pulled away breathless. "This is the beginning, Tate. It's going to be good now. I can tell." Tate smiled at her words and stared into her light brown eyes.

"I knew I would find you two in this room. It is so… you." Chad's words interrupted the couple's moment. Tate put Violet down, and she smiled at Chad.

"Thank you for letting me stay."

"Oh honey, you will definitely add some spice to this house. I just got off the phone with Pat. He said to tell you welcome." Chad nodded his head before exiting the room.

Violet yawned, suddenly feeling exhausted. She had gone through more in the past few hours than some people go through in a week. She laid her head against Tate's chest, and he picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the large bed and laying her down. Violet reached out and grabbed his hand to keep him from moving. "Take a nap, Vi. You're tired."

"I know. It's just… will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Violet yawned again. Her eyes started to droop. Tate nodded his head and climbed into the bed beside her. Her pulled her against him and ran his hands slowly up and down her back.

"I always be here, Violet. If that is what you want." He whispered to her. Violet nodded her head and muttered something unintelligible before she fell asleep.

_**I have a love for writing Chad. He is just so... Fabulous! ;)**_


	11. Here Goes Nothing

_**Just a little update :) I just want to say thank you to everyone that reads and reviews this story. You have know idea how much your reviews mean to me. I get so giddy when I get an email saying that I have a review alert. You all are the BEST. Seriously. I hope you enjoy! :)**_

"Violet…" Violet could hear someone calling her name, but she was so lost in her dream that she ignored it. She was dreaming that her and Tate had left the town and gone to someplace on the East Coast. Anywhere on the East Coast was fine with her. She dreamed that they had their own apartment. It was small, but they didn't need a lot of space. It was full of band posters and anything else that they wanted. She dreamed that she woke up, and Tate was in the small kitchen area, cooking breakfast. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. "Violet…" She could almost hear his smile in his voice.

"Violet!" In her dream, she jumped back as Tate yelled her name loudly. "Vi! Violet!" Violet woke up abruptly as someone began shaking her. The entire bed was moving under the person's shakes.

"What?" Violet exclaimed as she tired to open her eyes. The sun shining through the window was making that task difficult.

"Bitch, get up! Go have to go to school, remember?"

Violet sat up quickly in bed. "It's morning?" She had a confused look on her face as she tried to tame the tangles in her long blonde hair.

"Unfortunately. Oh, and your lovely blonde toy left a note for you. He left earlier this morning." Chad leaned forward and brushed a piece of hair out of Violet's eyes. "Oh, good God. We are getting your eyebrows waxed today. And maybe a hair cut? Oh! And you can start trying on dresses for prom!"

Violet held her hand up. "Chad! It is too early for you to go all gay best friend on me."

Chad laughed. "Okay, fine. Here, drink this." Chad handed her a cup that was full of hot coffee. "It will pick you up."

Violet took the cup and brought it to her lips, sighing as the hot liquid ran down her throat. "Thank you."

"No problem, love. Now get your ass out of bed and make yourself pretty!" Chad winked at her and walked out of the room. Violet looked at the clock beside her bed. School didn't start for two hours. Why the fuck did Chad think that she needed two hours to get ready? She wasn't him. Violet took her time drinking her coffee. She leaned over and picked up the note that Tate had left her.

Good morning, Beautiful. I had to leave so that I could make it home before my mother noticed I wasn't there. I will be in front of the store to pick you up before school.

I love you. – T

Violet smiled as she read the last line of the note over and over. She still could not believe that she was lucky enough to have someone like Tate. Someone that just… got her. She placed the note and her empty cup on the table beside her bed before getting up and going to take a shower.

…

Tate was sitting in his car, in the front of the dress shop, waiting for Violet. He considered going inside, but quickly changed his mind. Chad made him nervous for an unknown reason. Maybe it was because Tate was not used to being around men that were so… flamboyant?

Tate was lost in his thoughts when the sound of something knocking against his window made him jump slightly. He turned his head and saw the Chad was motioning for him to roll down the car window. Tate pushed the button and watched as the window slowly opened.

"Morning, Blondie." Chad smiled at him and leaned into the open space so that he could see Tate.

"Hey…" Tate replied awkwardly.

"Vi wanted me to tell you that she will be down in a moment." There was an awkward silence after Chad finished speaking. Tate's eyes were scanning all over the car, trying not to meet Chad's. "You okay?" Chad questioned.

Tate nodded his head quickly.

Chad sighed. "Look kid, just because I like men doesn't mean that I'm going to jump you in the alley. I'm married, and you are not my type. I don't do youngin's."

Tate's eyes grew wide, and his cheeks turned bright red. "Wh…What. No. I didn't mean…"

Chad chuckled. "Lighten up. If you are going to be spending time with Vi in my house then you are going to have to get used to me. Don't worry, you will learn to love me. Everyone does."

"Are you harassing my boyfriend?" Violet walked up behind Chad and gently pushed his shoulder.

Chad laughed. "Of course not! We were just bonding." Chad leaned out of the car and kissed Violet on the forehead. Chad spoke to her in a joking tone. "Have a good day at school, sweetheart. Remember no blowjobs in the supply closet. They expel kids for that these days. What is this world coming to?" They both laughed, and Chad opened the door for Violet before she sunk into the low seat.

Chad waved as he walked back into the shop. Violet turned to look at Tate.

"Hey."

"Hey." Tate smiled at her and leaned forward to place a kiss on her soft lips.

"I'm sorry about Chad. He loves to joke. He's harmless."

Tate nodded his head as he put the car in drive. "I like him. He is just a little too…"

"Crazily gay?" Violet laughed. "He is just secure with who he is."

"I can respect that." Tate reached his hand over and intertwined his fingers with Violet's. "So are you ready for school? I like your outfit, by the way. Did you steal that from my closet?"

Violet looked down at her wardrobe. She was wearing black boots, purple tights, a purple tank top, and one of Tate's black band t-shirts. She had never felt more secure and insecure in her life. She was happy that she could be who she really was, but she was also nervous about having to face everyone at school. Violet knew how ruthless teenagers could be. Hell, she had been in the ruthless crowd for the past years.

Tate felt Violet's hand start to shake. He squeezed and ran his thumb up and down her palm. "It's going to be okay. I'm here."

"I know. Thank you." Violet looked over at Tate and smiled slightly.

…

The car ride to school seemed to last for only a second. Violet had been so lost in her thoughts and nerves that she almost didn't even realize that Tate had parked the car.

"Vi… You okay? You're turning a little green."

"I… I can't do this." Violet stuttered and pulled her knees up to her chest, hiding her face in them.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how strong you are? You CAN do this, Violet." Tate pulled her face from her knees and made her look him in the eye. "No more lying. This is who you really are."

Violet stared in Tate's black eyes. He smiled at her and winked. "When did you start caring what these high school losers think of you?" Tate asked her.

"I don't!" Violet answered quickly.

"Really? Because it seems like it matters a lot to you."

"Fuck you!" Violet growled.

"Are you getting angry?" Tate asked, and Violet glared at him. "Good! Use that. You should be angry that these people judge you for just being you."

"You're right. I'm not going to let them affect me."

"That's my girl." Tate leaned forward and pushed his lips against Violet's. The kiss was more heated than the peck from when she first got in the car. They both pulled away breathless. "Don't lose that anger. I want to use it later." Tate winked at her, and Violet felt her whole body tingle.

Tate got out of the car and opened Violet's door for her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and Violet leaned her head against his chest, staring across the parking lot at the school looming in the distance.

"Here goes nothing…"


	12. It'll Be Okay

Violet took a deep breath as Tate opened the door to the school for her. She walked inside slowly, and he followed closely behind her. She smiled as his hand wrapped around hers. As long as he was by her side, she had all of the confidence in the world, but she didn't have any classes with him which meant that she would be alone for most of the school day. Lovely.

As soon as Violet entered the high school with Tate, everyone's eyes were glued to her. She tried to block out the harsh glances and whispers, but she couldn't block out the yelling.

"What the fuck happened to you, Violet?" Some jock called from across the hallway. Violet flinched, and Tate instantly moved to attack the guy that yelled at her. Violet pulled against his hand. "Don't." She whispered. Tate could see the hurt in her eyes and moved back to her side. "It's going to be okay. Just forget them." He whispered back to her.

Girls that had pledged their friendship and love to Violet were now snickering as she walked by them. Violet couldn't blame them since she only pretended to be their friend. Violet had never liked anyone in this school, but it still hurt to have so many people act like she was a leper.

Tate walked Violet to the door of her first class. He moved to stand in front of her and looked down at her. His hand dipped under her chin and lifted her face up towards his. "Keep your chin you, love. I know this sucks. I love you and think you're the most beautiful girl here." He leaned forward and pressed a quick but loving kiss on Violet's lips.

"I'll be okay." Violet smiled slightly and nodded her head. "I love you, too." She whispered before walking into the classroom and opting to sit in the last desk in the back.

Violet was never the biggest fan of school. She loved to learn, and she was very smart for her age, but the whole process of school was never something she enjoyed. She hated going to school and having to pretend to be a person that she was not. At the time, she had thought that is what the worst part of her life. She changed her mind after spending two hours at school after she had "changed". Who knew that wearing different clothes and being seen with Tate would change people's opinion of her so quickly. Teenagers were ruthless and fickle.

Violet only lasted two hours in the school building. The snickers had turned into full on yelling and laughing at her expense. Some guys had even started throwing paper at her and calling her foul names. The icing on the shit cake was when Violet saw Tyler and Lea all over each other in the hallway between classes. She tried to walk past them without being noticed, but that did not work out so well.

"Hey, Vi." Tyler mumbled as Lea laughed and glared at Violet.

Violet continued to walk past them. "Yea walk away bitch!" Lea called after Violet. Violet just lifted up her chin and proceeded to walk out of one of the school doors.

…

Tate had looked for Violet in between three of his classes and couldn't find her anywhere. He was starting to get a nervous feeling in his gut. He decided to skip his next class and go looking for her. He looked into the classroom that she should be in only to find that she was not in there. He went and peeked into the girl's restroom, but it was empty. There was only one other place that she could be, unless she had bailed and went home.

Tate walked outside and saw her blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight. He shook his head as he saw Violet leaning against the bleachers, smoking a cigarette.

He walked up to her, and she looked up at him. "You know, smoking kills." He teased her.

"Good thing I'm already dead." She teased back. Tate took the cigarette from her fingers and brought it to his lips.

"How long have you been out here?"

Violet shrugged her shoulders. "Hour… Maybe." Tate raised an eyebrow at her. "I know, okay? I just couldn't take it anymore."

Tate flicked the cigarette away and wrapped an arm around Violet's shoulder. "Well it's only the first day. It'll get easier. What do you say we call it a day and go back to your place?" He winked at Violet, and she nodded her head excitedly.

…

"Oh…" Violet moaned as Tate rolled off of her. They both lay on their backs, completely out of breath.

"Wow." Tate whispered. He turned his head toward Violet and saw that she had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "What're you doing?"

Violet opened her eyes and turned her face towards his. "Trying to ingrain this moment into my mind."

Tate chuckled. "Oh? Why?"

Violet scooted closer to Tate and flipped over onto her stomach so that she could look at him. "Because I've never been happier than I am right now, here with you."

Tate smiled and leaned forward to connect their lips. Violet moaned happily into the kiss. "I love you so much." Tate murmured against her lips.

"I love you, too." Violet rested her head against Tate's chest, listening to his breathing begin to slow. She giggled to herself when she heard him snore. She moved up to kiss him on the cheek before getting out of the bed. She put on her leggings and Tate's shirt before walking out into the living room.

Violet's cell phone blinking caught her eye. She picked it up and noticed that she had a missed text message from Sunny.

_Coming to Chad's to bring over your stuff at 4._

The clock on her phone read 3:50. Well fuck, she thought to herself. She had no time to make herself look less "sexed up". A knock at the door made her groan.

"Hey." Sunny smiled and pushed her way past Violet. "How is it living with control freak Chad?"

Violet glared at her sister.

"Okay, sorry. But really, are you okay?"

Violet moved to sit in one of the chairs in the living room, and Sunny sat down on the couch. "Why do you suddenly care?" Violet's words came out with a crueler tone than she had anticipated.

Sunny frowned. "I just… I have a lot of respect for you for the way you stood up to mom. The way she treated you wasn't right. Look, I know you hate me, but I just want to let you know that I'm here if you need me. You're my big sister, after all."

"After everything I have put you through… The numerous times I have ended your life. You still want to help me?"

Sunny smiled and reached out to take Violet's hand in hers. Violet stared down at their connected hands. "Violet, people change. You were put into a situation that drove you crazy. I don't blame you for what you did."

"Who are you and what have you done with my little sister?"

"Ha Ha. Very funny. But now that you're no longer the queen bee, that means that I can take over." Sunny smirked at her sister.

Violet laughed. "Oh good, the real Sunny is back."

Sunny smiled and stood up, walking over to the multiple suitcases that she had brought with her. "I packed as much as I could. I think I got most of your stuff."

"Thanks."

"Violet, can I ask you something?"

Violet nodded her head. "Are you happy now?"

Violet smiled. "Yea."

"Good." Sunny walked up and wrapped her arms around her sister. "I love you, big sis. Even if you are a psychopath." Violet laughed and wrapped her arms around Sunny. "Same."

"I should get going. I had to sneak your things out so that mom wouldn't flip the fuck out." Sunny moved towards the door.

"Sunny!" Violet called out, and Sunny turned around. "Thanks… For everything."

"It's what sisters do." And then she was gone.

…

Tate woke up to rustling sounds coming from the other side of the bedroom. He smiled and stretched his arms above his head, making a contented noise.

"Welcome back to the world, sleepy head." Violet's voice rang sweetly in his ears. Tate sat up and looked at her.

"How long was I out?" His eyes scanned over the room and the multiple open suitcases. "What did I miss?"

Violet went back to unpacking her things while she talked. "You've been sleeping for a few hours. Sunny came over with my stuff."

Tate got out of the bed and slipped on his pants before sitting down on the edge to continue to watch Violet move around the room. "How did that go?"

"Okay, I guess. She was really nice to me. It was weird. We are okay, though."

"That's good."

Violet nodded her head in agreement. She almost had half of her things put away. Her motions halted as Tate came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. His lips were dancing across her neck. "Let's go out tonight."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want to take you out on a real date."

Violet turned around in Tate's embrace and gave him a look. "Seriously?"

Tate chuckled. "Yes, seriously. I want to take you out. Is that okay?"

Violet smiled. "Yea, okay."

"Good. I will pick you up at 8." Tate kissed her on the lips and pulled her close. "I should get going. See you in a few."

Violet nodded and kissed him once more before letting him go.

….

Violet had been sitting in front of her mirror, staring at her reflection for over half an hour. Her hair was still wet from the shower she had taken. She had been sitting there trying to figure out what to do with her hair, make up, and clothes. She knew that Tate didn't care if she wore a burlap sack on their date, but she wanted to look nice for him. The only problem was, she had no idea how to do that. She had never thought about her appearance much because her mother was always telling her exactly how to look.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Chad walked into her room. "Hey baby doll. I see you have gotten your things." Chad picked up one of Violet's old sweaters. "Oh yea, we are definitely going to have to go shopping. This is hideous." He threw the sweater to the ground like it was something covered in poison.

Chad walked over to her and stood behind her. "Whatcha doin?"

Violet looked through the mirror's reflection at him. "I'm going on a date with Tate tonight."

A bright smile lit up Chad's face. "And you need your fairy godfather to help you. Oh I have waited for this day for so long! First we will do your hair and makeup, and then we will run downstairs and find you the perfect dress." Chad already had his hands in Violet's hair.

"Chad… You don't have to do this…"

Chad swatted one of his hands. "Oh hush. This is almost as fun as sex for me." He winked at her and started to brush the tangles out of her hair.

…

Tate was waiting in the living room for Violet. He had just met Patrick for the first time, and the older man was currently sitting on the couch, staring at Tate like he was a piece of meat. It was making Tate extremely uncomfortable, so he kept his eyes on his converse. He had decided to wear the converse even though the rest of his attire was dressy. He had on black dress pants and a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He looked up when he heard Chad's excited voice. "Okay. We are ready!" Chad walked into the living room and then turned and pointed behind him. Violet moved into view.

"Oh… Wow."


	13. Will You?

Tate felt his jaw drop as his eyes scanned over Violet's body. He started at her feet, which were covered by silver ballet flats, and moved up. She had on black, lacey tights and a black dress that felt above her knees and that had lace sleeves that ran down to her wrists. Tate's eyes moved up and stopped at her eyes. She had a smile on her face that went from ear to ear. Tate noticed a hint of makeup that lined her eyes and lips. Her hair was pulled back in soft curls that cascaded down her back.

"You can close your mouth now." Violet laughed and smirked at Tate's facial expression. Obviously, Chad had done a good job. Tate shook his head and closed his mouth when her voice brought him back to reality.

"You… You look beautiful, Violet." He whispered as he walked up to her and took her hands in his.

"Awe… You two are the cutest!" Chad squealed and clapped his hands together. Tate and Violet both rolled their eyes and laughed at the same time in response to Chad's words. "Now you two love birds, it's a school night so be home early." Chad tried to hold onto his stern, parental facial expression but broke into a smile after a few seconds. "Oh, who am I kidding? Go! Go out and set the town on fire! Not literally though…"

"Tate's more into guns than fire." Violet spoke sarcastically. She winked at Tate when he gaped at her. "Kidding. Kidding." Tate stared into her light brown eyes, once again getting lost in them.

"Well if you two are done eye fucking each other…" Chad mumbled against the wine glass that was resting against his lips. He had moved to sit next to Patrick on the sofa and had his hand on his husband's knee.

Violet turned and glared at Chad before mouthing "thank you." Chad nodded his head and then tilted it towards the door.

"You ready?" Tate asked Violet, and she nodded while taking his hand.

They walked out of the door and down the stairs to the dress shop. Once they were in the shop, Tate pushed Violet up against a wall, and his lips attacked hers. Violet moaned as Tate's tongue caressed hers. They both pulled away breathless.

"What was that for?" Violet whispered.

"I just can't keep my hands off of you when you look so… fuckable." Tate growled into Violet's ear.

"I thought I was beautiful?" Violet stuck out her bottom lip in a fake pout.

Tate moved his lips to hers again and took her bottom lip between his teeth. Violet moaned again as his teeth pulled at her lip before his mouth left hers. "You are beautiful, Violet. You always are. But tonight… I just want to have my way with you against this wall."

Violet blushed at his words. "Well first, there are cameras all over this store. Chad might have a heart attack if he saw us fucking against this wall. Second, you promised me a real date, and I want my date."

Tate smiled and nodded his head before his eyes grew wide. "Oh! I almost forgot… I got you something."

"You did?"

Tate nodded his head and grabbed Violet's hand, leading her outside to his car. "It's in the car." He opened the door for her and closed it once she was seated inside. He got into the driver's seat before turning around and grabbing something from the backseat. "Here. I painted it black. I know how you don't like normal things." There was a black rose in Tate's hand. Violet smiled and took the flower from him.

"Thank you. You're the first boy to ever give me a flower like this. I love it." Violet smiled again as she ran her fingers over the black petals. Tate was always doing something to surprise her. Tate smiled at Violet. Violet leaned forward and gently kissed his lips.

"So where are we going?" Violet asked as she leaned back against the car seat.

"Well I was thinking we can start with a movie. They are showing a marathon of some of Stephen King's horror movies. And after that is a surprise."

….

Violet and Tate walked out of the movie theater arm and arm, laughing like a couple of crazy people.

"That is the scariest little kid in the entire world!" Violet exclaimed loudly.

"Red rum." Tate growled into her ear, making Violet laugh and push her hand against his shoulder. Tate laughed and pulled her close again, bringing her lips to his.

Violet felt her heart soar when Tate's lips touched hers. She knew that she would never get tired of the feeling of being so close to him. No one had ever made her feel the way that Tate did. A part of her warned her that the closer you are to someone, the harder they can hurt you. Violet pushed that negative thought away and settled for the happy "I'm in love" thoughts.

"So where are we going now?" Violet asked as she rested her head against Tate's shoulder. Their height difference made it easy for her to be able to rest against him while they were walking.

"I told you it was a surprise." Tate teased her.

Violet sighed. She felt her stomach growl and remembered that she hadn't eaten barely anything that day. "Does it involve food? Because I'm starving."

Tate chuckled. "Yes, there is food involved." Violet nodded her head and allowed Tate to lead her to her surprise.

…

"Tate! How did you do all of this?" Violet's eyes were wide as she looked at her surroundings. They were on a secluded part of the beach. There was a bon fire, a large blanket, and a picnic with dozens of different types of food.

"I had a little help from Chad. He came and fixed everything while we were at the movies."

"He really is my fairy godfather." Violet whispered as she spun around for the tenth time, looking around the beach.

"What?" Tate asked because he couldn't make out her whispered words.

Violet shook her head and giggled. "It's nothing. Tate, this is amazing."

Tate motioned for her to sit down amongst the food. "Thanks. Now, eat."

After they both devoured all of the food, they laid down on the blanket. Violet was wrapped tightly in Tate's arms, laying the closest to the fire so that she wouldn't be cold. She leaned her chin against his shoulder so that she could watch the shadows from the flames dance across the chiseled lines on his face.

"This was perfect. Thank you." She whispered to him. Tate's eyes had been closed until he heard her voice. He turned so that he could look into her eyes.

"I would do anything for you, Violet. I just want to make you happy."

Violet sat up so that she could look directly into his eyes. "I'm happy, Tate. You make me the happiest that I have ever been." She leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss against his lips. One of Tate's hands moved to tangle itself into her blonde curls while the other rested against her hip. Violet ran her hands down his chest and started to pull his shirt from the waistband of his pants. Tate's hands moved to stop her and she pulled her face back, frowning at him.

"I have one more surprise."

Violet sighed. "Can't we just call it a success and get to the lovin?"

Tate laughed. "This is my planned date, so I get the say."

Violet rolled her eyes and moved off of his chest.

Tate stood up before pulling her to her feet. "You have to promise me that you won't freak out when you see this surprise."

"Oh god… What did you do?"

Tate laughed again. "It's nothing bad… But I will have to blind fold you." Violet gave Tate a look. "Just close your eyes." She rolled her eyes before reluctantly closing them. "Now, just hold my hand and walked with me." Tate took her hand in his and began walking forward. Violet was never the most graceful person, and she tripped on the sand a few times. Tate steadied her every time. Violet gave a sigh of relief when Tate finally stopped walking. She felt him move behind her and gasped when he took the blindfold from her eyes.

The first thing that Violet saw when she regained her vision was a ton of tiny tea candles spelling out "PROM?" against the white sand. She stared at the word, thinking that she was reading it wrong. There was no way that Tate was asking her to a school event, especially a school dance. No way. Violet eyes scanned her surroundings, and she almost laughed when she saw Chad and Patrick standing a little ways down the beach. Those little fuckers helped with this. Chad smiled and waved at her, and Violet glared at him.

"Violet?" Tate's voice brought her attention back to him. "I'm pretty sure you know how to read… And it's a question that requires a yes or no answer."

"There is no need to be a smartass, Tate." Violet looked up at him and then back at the candles. "You can't really be serious?" She asked as she turned to look back at him. Tate's smiled fell at her words, and he looked upset.

"Forget it." He mumbled as he turned and started to walk away.

"Tate!" Violet yelled as she ran after him. She tried to grab his arm, but he moved out of her grasp. "You can't possibly want to go to prom. It's… Prom."

Tate turned around and glared at her. "Yea, making it's a fucking school dance. Maybe it's lame. But maybe I want to go to this fucking dance with the girl I loved. Maybe I want to see you looking gorgeous in a dress. Maybe I want to slow dance with you and just have a damn good time."

"And we could fuck afterwards like everyone else. How cliché."

"Well maybe I want cliché for one night!" Tate yelled at her before turning and walking further down the beach. Violet took a deep breath before taking off after him. She stayed a step behind him until they reached the bon fire. Tate kneeled down and started to fold the blanket. Violet moved behind him, kneeled down, and placed her hand on the middle of his back. She felt him shake under her touch.

"Tate, I'm sorry. I just… I freaked out and was cruel. It's just that everyone at the school hates me, and I would rather spend as little time as possible there." She felt Tate move as he took a deep breath.

"The only thing that should matter is that you would be with me."

"You're right. Let's go." Her hand fell off his back as Tate stood up and turned to face her. She stood up and stared into his black eyes.

"You don't want to, so we don't have to."

Violet reached up and placed her hand against his cheek, running her thumb across his bottom lip. "No, I want to. I want to go to prom with you, Tate."

Tate smiled. "Okay." He move to lean down and kiss her, but Violet stopped him by placing his finger over his lips.

"We better fuck afterwards though. Clichés be damned."

Tate laughed and nodded his head before pushing his lips against hers. He felt his heart soar and couldn't be happier. He was in love and was going to take Violet to prom. He had already talked to Chad about how to make the night perfect for Violet. Now all he needed was a tux.

_**Who would have thought that Tate would want to go to prom? Well he really just wants to have a special moment with Violet. He wants to hold her close and sway to some cheesy music. How sweet. He loves her so much. **_


	14. The Dress

_Little note: So Chad and Patrick (and now Violet) live above the dress shop. There is a tuxedo shop that is beside the dress shop. Chad runs the dress shop and Patrick runs the tuxedo shop. _

"Put on the God damn dress, Violet!" Chad yelled as he threw a hot pink dress at Violet. Violet caught the dress in her arms and dropped it like it burned her hands.

"Hell no. There is no way that… Thing is going on my body." Violet pushed the dress away from her with the tip of her boot.

Chad huffed and picked up the dress off of the floor and dusted out the wrinkles. "We are never going to find a dress unless you actually try something on." Chad was getting irritated. He had been with Violet in his dress shop for over an hour, and she had refused to try on any dress that he showed her. He was running out of options. There had to be something… The perfect dress suddenly popped into his mind. He turned away from Violet and moved quickly to the back room.

"Where are you going?" Violet called after Chad. He ignored her question, too determined to find the dress that he knew was in the shop somewhere.

Violet rolled her eyes and turned to look at herself in the multiple mirrors that lined the area where girls would try on dresses. She scrutinized her small frame. _Why am I so… Flat? _Violet pulled at the long sleeves of her sweater. This was something she did whenever she was nervous or uncomfortable. She had always been uncomfortable with her appearance. She was almost 18 years old, and she looked like a 12 year old. Everything about her was small. She had never thought that she was beautiful; no matter how many times Tate told her she was. Her appearance was just something that she learned to avoid by either faking a smile or not looking into a mirror for too long.

"I found it! THE dress." Chad walked up behind Violet carrying a large dress bag in his arms. He had the biggest smile on his face, and it made Violet nervous. She had already decided that Chad had no idea what kind of dress she wanted to wear for prom. She was almost to the point of just grabbing a dress because she was getting tired of looking.

Chad noticed the look on Violet's face. "Don't give me that look! You're going to love this one. I promise." He pushed the dress bag into Violet's hands and pushed her into a dressing room.

…

"How about this tie?" Patrick held up a silver tie that had black patterns running across it. Tate shook his head and picked up a plain black tie.

"This one's good." Tate held the tie out to Patrick and waited for the older man to fix it against his tuxedo.

"I can't believe you never learned how to tie a tie." Patrick joked as he twisted and knotted the black tie against the black dress shirt that Tate was wearing. Tate shrugged his shoulders and moved to look in the mirror once Patrick had finished. "So you really want to wear an all black tux?"

Tate nodded his head. "I don't know what color Violet is wearing, so all black is the safest."

Patrick walked up behind Tate and draped a black suite jacket over his shoulders. "Good point."

Tate moved his arms through the jacket and shrugged into it. He took in his appearance in the mirror and was satisfied with the outcome. Prom was going to be all about Violet, and he didn't really care how he looked just as long as Violet had an amazing night.

"I still can't believe that you talked Violet into going to a school dance. She must really love you."

"Well I really love her and want to make prom special for her." Tate gave his appearance in the mirror one last glance before he moved back into the dressing room to change into his normal clothes.

"Young love… I hope you don't grow to regret giving up everything for one person."

Tate walked out of the dressing room holding the tuxedo on a hanger. "I won't." He replied with conviction. He knew that he would always love Violet.

Patrick laughed and took the tuxedo out of Tate's hand. "Yea, I thought that once too, but time changes everything."

Tate looked up at the taller man. "You gave up on Chad. I would never give up on Violet. If we're done here…" Tate turned to walk out of the tuxedo shop.

"Nothing lasts forever, Tate!" Patrick called out after the teenager as he was halfway out the door. Tate heard Patrick's words and shrugged them off. _Some things can last forever. _Tate thought to himself.

…

"Oh my… You're an angel." Chad clapped his hands together and jumped up and down. He grabbed Violet's arms and pulled her in front of the mirrors, turning her so that she could see her reflection.

Violet's eyes grew wide when she saw what the dress looked like on her body. She had fallen in love with the dress when she had taken it out of the bad, and now she knew that this was the dress. "It's perfect." She smiled and spun around in a circle. The dress was a dark purple, strapless gown and was covered in black lace. It was fitted to her frame but had a fishtail skirt. It also had a black ribbon that tied around her waist.

"I'm always right." Chad smiled. He moved to the jewelry counter and pulled out a few pieces to put on Violet. He wrapped a black beaded necklace around her neck and a matching wrist cuff around her wrist that had more prominent red scars.

Violet smiled at her reflection once the entire outfit was complete. "Thank you, Chaddy. This is… Amazing. It almost makes me excited for prom."

Chad laughed and wrapped his arms around Violet from where he was standing behind her. He rested his chin against her bare shoulder and looked at her through the mirror's reflection. "Have I told you lately how happy I am that you live with me? You're like a daughter to me, and I love you, precious."

Violet rested her head against Chad and smiled at him. "I love you too, fairy godfather." She winked at him.

Chad pulled away from her and wiped a tear from his eye. "Enough of this mushy bullshit! You look amazing, but take off that dress before anything happens to it!" Chad and Violet laughed. She moved back into the dressing room to change in her normal clothes before heading back to the house upstairs.

…

Violet was lying in the middle of her bed with one arm draped over her eyes when she heard her bedroom door open. She felt the bed move as the person moved next to her.

"Long day?" She nodded her head and smiled when she heard Tate's voice.

"You have no idea. Chad tortured me in the dress shop for hours. How was it with Pat at the tuxedo shop?" Violet moved her arm away from her eyes so that she could turn on her side and look at Tate.

"It was okay. I found a tux. That's about it."

Violet could tell that Tate wasn't telling her everything, but she was too tired to press the matter. She nodded her head before leaning forward and pressing a light kiss against Tate's lips. "I found a dress."

"Show me!"

Violet shook her head. "It's a surprise."

Tate stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "It's not like it's your wedding dress."

Violet shook her head again. "I like surprising you."

Tate was silent for a moment and had a look of contemplation on his face. "Would you ever marry me?"

Violet's eyes grew wide at his question. It completely threw her off balance. "What?" She stuttered, convinced that she had heard him wrong.

Tate sat up and pulled Violet up with him. "If I were to ask you to marry me, somewhere down the line, would you say yes?"

"I… We're so young."

"But that's the thing. We're always going to be young. I want to be with you forever, Violet. You're enough for me. Don't you feel the same way?"

Violet took Tate's face into her hands. "Of course I do! I'd say yes. If you ever ask me, I'd say yes." She smiled at him. Tate smiled back at her and closed to space between their lips. The kiss was soft and loving. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

Tate pulled away and whispered into Violet's ear. "Marry me."

Violet giggled. "That isn't a question."

Tate pulled back and looked into her eyes with a serious expression. "Will you marry me?"

"No."

Tate's eyes grew wide, and he looked flabbergasted. Violet tried to keep a serious face but broke out into a fit of laughter. Tate looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm serious, Violet. I want to marry you."

Violet put her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter. "I'm sorry. Okay, serious time. Tate, I love you. But can we please get through prom first before we start planning a wedding? Let's just have fun and enjoy being teenagers for a little longer." Violet tried to pull his lips back to hers, but Tate resisted. "Hey, look at me. We have all of the time in the world, and I'm not going anywhere. Ask me again in a few years, and I will give you a yes. Deal?"

Tate looked at Violet for a moment before nodding his head. "Okay. I guess I can agree to those terms, but I have one to add."

Violet raised an eyebrow at him.

"You get back into my lap and take off all of those layers of clothes." Tate growled and grabbed Violet. She squealed and laughed as he pulled her against him.

"I think those terms are fair." She laughed again before Tate's lips were pressed roughly against hers, making her moan.

_Isn't this happiness so lovely? Too bad Patrick was right when he said that nothing lasts forever. Here is a link to Violet's dress: .com/pics/62570/purple__


	15. Family

Violet sighed and rolled her eyes at the large sign that Chad was hanging outside of the store that read "Prom in ONE week! Do you have your perfect dress?"

Chad leaned dangerously far over the ladder to try to get the sign straight. "Vi, is it straight now?"

Even though the sign had been straight the past five times that Chad asked, Violet shook her head. Chad let out a noise of frustration before moving the sign again. Violet laughed quietly to herself as Chad struggled with the sign. Sometimes he could be so compulsive about things. She turned on her heel and looked out at the rest of the little town square.

People were walking around the sidewalks, smiling and laughing. It was almost scary how happy the people in this town were all the time. Violet crossed her arms over her chest and scanned the crowd, looking to see if she knew any of the faces. She gasped and froze when her eyes landed on someone that she hadn't seen in weeks.

"Dad?" Violet called out as her dad walked down the sidewalk. He turned his head and noticed his oldest daughter standing outside of the dress shop.

"Vi…" Ben's voice was sad. "Baby girl." He walked quickly over to her and took her tightly into his arms. Violet felt a sob catch in her throat when she was safely in her dad's arms. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him. She buried her head against his chest and relaxed into his embrace.

Ben pulled back. "Let me get a good look at you, stranger. You must have grown a foot since I've last seen you."

Violet laughed and raised an eyebrow at her dad's joke. "I've missed you, daddy."

Ben smiled down at his daughter. "I've missed you too, baby girl."

"I don't mean to interrupt this heart warming family moment, but if you would like to move this somewhere out of the street, you can go up to the house." Chad interjected his voice into the conversation.

Violet nodded and looked at her dad. Ben smiled and nodded at his daughter before following her into the dress shop. Violet moved through the store with ease. She had memorized where everything was, and she could now walk through the store with her eyes closed. She led her dad into her new house and moved to sit down on a chair. Her dad sat on the couch across from her.

"So how have you been, Vi? Do you like it here with Chad and Patrick?"

Violet smiled and nodded her head. "I'm okay. Chad and Pat are nice. Chad seems to like having me here more than Pat. How is everything at home?"

Ben looked down at the floor and shook his head. "It's not good. Your mom is always upset and is taking it out on Sunny."

Violet frowned. She felt bad that her sister had to deal with the effects of her mistakes, but there was really nothing she could do. "I'm sorry. I know this is my fault, but I feel like I made the right decision."

"Just come home, Vi. If you come home and apologize to your mom, she will stop being so awful to everyone. Please." Ben was begging his daughter.

Violet felt tears well up in her eyes, and she shook her head, trying to make the tears go away. "You can't ask me to do that… It's not my job to fix our family. I'm so sorry, but I made my decision."

Ben looked at his daughter and could tell that she was upset. He felt awful for even asking her, but he was desperate. "I'm sorry for asking. I just don't have any more options. I… I just want you to be happy, baby girl."

Violet leaned forward and took her dad's hands in hers. She looked into his eyes. "I'm happy here. I haven't been happy like this in so long. I don't want to lose you, dad. You can visit whenever you want. So can Sunny."

Ben leaned forward and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "You've grown up so much. I'm proud that you are becoming your own person. I love you, baby girl."

Violet sniffled. "I love you too, dad."

…

Violet was curled up on the couch in the dark living room when Tate got home. He had been helping his mother run errands all day and hadn't seen Violet at all. He could see that something was wrong by the way she was curled up into a ball. He moved over to the couch and sat on the edge, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Vi? You okay?" Tate whispered as he looked down at Violet. Violet nodded her head but kept her eyes closed. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

Violet sighed and moved to sit up. She turned to look at Tate, and he could see the tears stains on her face. "I saw my dad today…" He voice was scratchy from crying for so long. Tate didn't hesitate before he took Violet into his arms and pulled her into his lap. He held her tightly as she started to cry again. "I'm sorry." Violet cried against Tate's chest. "I shouldn't be so upset."

Tate shook his head. "It's okay to be upset, love. He's your dad."

Violet looked up at Tate. "I just want you to know that I'm happy here, with you. I don't want to be anywhere else. It's just hard to see my dad so hurt, and my mom is taking her anger out on Sunny."

Tate wiped a piece of hair out of Violet's face before cupping her cheek in his hand. "You're perfect, Violet." He smiled at her, transfixed.

She shook her head. "Liar."

"It's the truth. You are brave enough to stand up to your mother and go off on your own, but you still love your family enough to care about how they feel. It amazes me how much love you have for the people around you." Tate leaned forward and placed a kiss on Violet's lips before she could protest his musings.

Violet leaned into the kiss, pushing Tate backward until his back was pressed into the couch. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and put her entire heart into the kiss. Whenever she was with Tate, she forgot everything in the world. She needed to forget. Tate could feel the urgency in Violet's lips. He knew that she just wanted to disappear from the world for a while, and he was more than willing to take her away.

Violet moaned when Tate's hands slipped under the back of her sweater. One of his hands stayed on her lower back while the other slowly ran up her side, moving closer to her breasts. Violet let her hand fall between them, and she pressed her palm against the growing bulge in Tate's jeans. Tate groaned and bucked his hips up against her small hand.

"My innocent eyes!" Chad yelled when he walked into the house and turned the light on, only to find two teenagers going at it on his couch. "Oh my! Stop! My couch! That couch cost me a ton of money!" Chad had his hands covering his eyes while he screamed.

Violet laughed and moved off of Tate's lap. "Oh please, you big baby, like you've never fucked Pat of that couch."

Tate made a face at Violet's words and quickly stood up from the couch before moving to her side. He stood a little bit behind her so that the tent in his jeans wasn't so noticeable.

"I… You…." Chad stuttered while looking flabbergasted. He sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "Oh, fuck me! You're right. You're right. How can I judge? Please feel free to proceed. I'm going to make some snacks. Want anything?" Chad asked while he made his way towards the kitchen.

Violet laughed and rolled her eyes. "No, thanks!" As soon as Chad was gone, Violet turned around to look at Tate. She placed her hands on the back of his neck and tried to pull his lips down to hers. Tate wouldn't budge.

"Oh, no. I'm not touching that couch again." Tate shook his head.

"Who said we had to do anything on the couch?" Violet teased and smirked up at Tate.

Tate raised an eyebrow at her before grabbing her waist, picking her up, and throwing her over his shoulder. Violet squealed and screamed for Tate to put her down, but he didn't listen as he carried her to her room.

Tate placed Violet back on her feet once he had shut and locked her bedroom door.

"Jerk." Violet grumbled before Tate's lips silenced her.

_I know I keep skipping out on the sex scenes in the last few chapters, but I am holding out for the big night. Prom. Dum, Dum, Duuuuum. I just wanted to update this with a short chapter since I hadn't updated in a while. I have spent most of my time on You Saved Me, and I felt bad for neglecting this story. Prom is coming up next! _


	16. Prom

_Prom is here! Violet is in her gown, and Tate is in his tux. Fun, smutty times are to be had in this chapter. Read on, loves. _

"Come on, Vi! We are _dying_ to see you." Chad, Patrick, and Tate were standing in the living room waiting for Violet. Tate couldn't stop messing with his tie. He was nervous, and when he was nervous, he got fidgety. Tate had everything planned for the night, but he was still on edge. He wanted Violet to love the entire night, even the actual dance part. He lifted his eyes up when he heard Chad gasp beside him, and he felt his mouth fall open.

Violet was standing in front of him looking like a fallen angel. Her dark dress made her pale skin glow, and her long blonde hair fell down in loose curls. She blushed and smiled at the looks she was getting from the men in the room. She laughed at Tate's expression. "Is this going to be a common reaction every time you see me in a dress?" She teased as she walked up to him.

Tate closed his mouth before smiling. "You look… Stunning." He said in a mesmerized voice as he ran his hands up and down her bare arms.

"Right back at ya, stud." Violet winked at Tate as she rested her hands against his chest. She was lost in his black eyes when a flash in the semi dark room brought her attention back to reality. Tate and Violet both turned to see Chad with a camera in his hands.

"Picture time!" Chad exclaimed as he started to snap more pictures.

Violet and Tate posed for almost a hundred pictures before Tate pulled Violet out of the door, down through the dress shop, and outside. Chad followed with the camera the entire way. He wanted to get Violet's reaction to what was waiting for her outside on camera.

Tate opened the door for Violet and let her walk outside first. He smiled when he heard her gasp. Violet's eyes grew wide when she saw a black carriage that was being pulled by a black horse on the street in front of the store. She turned around and looked at Tate in disbelief.

"I know how you don't like normal things." Tate spoke as he opened the door to the carriage and held out his hand so that Violet could climb in.

"I love it." Violet smiled as she took Tate's hand.

Tate wrapped Violet into his arms and held her the entire way to the school. Violet closed her eyes and tried to relax against Tate. She was so nervous about going to school and being around everyone. School hadn't gotten any easier. People were still as mean as ever, being hateful and cruel. She promised herself that she would be strong tonight and just ignore everyone because she knew how important this night was to Tate. She took a deep breath and leaned closer to Tate.

The carriage stopped in front of the school, and Tate could feel Violet tense up. "Everything's going to be okay." He whispered into her ear before kissing her neck gently. Violet leaned back and smiled, nodding her head.

Violet's grip on Tate's hand while they walked up to the school was making his fingers go numb. He pulled his hand away and decided that an arm around her waist would be safer. He pulled her close to him and held her tightly, trying to give her some comfort.

Violet was holding her breath as they walked through the school entrance. For all she knew, the students could be waiting to throw pig's blood on her. She wouldn't put an act like that past them. She tried to keep her eyes straight ahead as everyone turned to look at her and Tate. Tate had a huge "I don't give a fuck" smile on his face.

A petite red head came running up to Violet and hugged her tightly. "You're here!" Sunny exclaimed as she held on tightly to her sister. Violet returned the hug and smiled. "I've missed you so much! You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you. I've missed you, too. And that dress is perfect for you." Violet smiled as she took in her sister's appearance. Sunny was wearing a gold dress that was completely covered in rhinestones. It was definitely "Sunny."

Sunny moved to hug Tate and exchange pleasantries with him, thanking him for convincing Violet to come to the dance. Violet looked around the gym while they were talking. People were still looking and whispering, but they had calmed down after they saw how Sunny welcomed Violet. Violet turned her attention back to her sister and her date when Sunny suggested that they all go to the dance floor.

Tate took Violet's arms and spun her around. "I've been practicing my moves." He winked at her as he spun her again. Violet laughed and let all of her worries leave her mind as she held onto Tate.

They had been dancing for almost an hour, and Violet was exhausted. They were swaying back and forth to a slow song, and Violet had her head resting against Tate's shoulder. Tate had her pulled close, and his lips were softly grazing against her bare shoulder. Tate could feel that Violet was starting to rest her weight against him, meaning that she was tired. "Don't fall asleep, pretty girl. We still have one more thing planned for tonight." He whispered against her skin. Violet leaned back and looked into his eyes. All she saw was mischief.

…

The carriage stopped in front of Tate's house, and Violet looked up at him with a confused expression. "Okay, so I thought that getting a hotel room was too cliché and my family is out of town so we have the house to ourselves." Violet nodded at Tate's explanation and followed him into the house and into his bedroom.

Violet giggled, and Tate raised an eyebrow at her. "What's so funny?"

"I just thought of our first time together and how I had to talk you through it because you were so nervous."

"Well, I've learned a lot since then, love." Tate growled and pulled Violet close to him, stopping her giggles by pressing his lips to hers. Violet moaned into the kiss, which instantly made Tate hard. He moved his lips to her neck and started to nip at her soft skin.

"Tate…" Violet moaned as her fingers started to unbutton his shirt. She slipped off his shirt and jacket in one motion before grabbing onto his shoulders as his kisses on her neck became more forceful. "Please." She whined.

"God, Vi. I love it when you beg." Tate mumbled against Violet's skin as his hands moved to undress her. His fingers fumbled around the back of her dress until his growled in frustration. "How do you get this damn thing off?"

Violet laughed. "Have you ever heard of a zipper? It has one."

"Show me where before I just rip the dress off." Tate spun Violet around, searching for the hidden zipper. Violet's hands moved behind her back, feeling the seam of the dress and pointing out the zipper. Tate quickly unzipped the dress and pushed it so that it bunched at Violet's ankles. His lips attacked the area between her shoulder blades and his hands held her tightly at her waist. Violet moaned again and could feel the wetness beginning to seep through her panties.

Tate lips moved down her back until they reached her bottom. He bit into one of her cheeks, causing Violet to gasp loudly. "Tate!"

Tate chuckled as his hands moved to squeeze her bottom before one hand slipped around to the front and cupped her mound. His fingers pressed against her soaking wet panties, and her hips canted forward. Tate stood up and pulled Violet against him. She could feel his hard arousal pressing into her back. "Do you want me?" He whispered huskily.

Violet nodded her head frantically as her hips continued to move against his hand. "Say the words, baby." Tate took her earlobe in between his teeth, and his tongue ran along it. Violet whimpered.

"Please…"

"Please, what?" Tate took his fingers away from her heat.

"I need you. Now. Tate, don't tease me anymore." Violet finally found her voice. She turned around in his embrace and pressed her lips against his. One of her hands worked on undoing his pants while the other palmed his hard length through the fabric. Tate moaned and nipped at her lips. Violet pushed down his pants and boxers, and Tate stepped out of them before grabbing her legs and picking her up off the ground. He carried her to his bed before falling down on top of her.

Violet took Tate's member into one of her hands and began to lightly stroke him as his hands worked on ridding her of her undergarments. Once they were both naked, Tate took her hand from him and looked into her eyes. "I want this to be special for you, Vi. So tell me what you want, really."

Violet cupped his cheek with her hand and smiled. "It's always special. Every time. I need you so much that it hurts. Please, baby." Violet lifted her hips up and moaned out her begging words.

Tate's hands began to move up the inside of her thighs, and Violet shook her head. "No. I'm so wet already. I need _you_ inside of me, not you fingers."

Tate smirked at her words before settling himself between her thighs.

"Yes!" Violet breathed out as Tate pushed himself fully inside of her. His thrusts were slow and deep, filling her up every time. Tate loved the way she felt as she stretched around him, so tight and warm.

"How does that feel, Vi?" He whispered against her skin as he kissed over her chest.

"So… So good. Oh, Tate!" Violet cried out his name as he hit a spot inside of her that drove her crazy.

"Come here." Tate sat back and pulled Violet up to him, never stopping his thrusts. Violet held onto his shoulders. "Let's try something new." Tate suggested.

Violet nodded her head and waited for his instruction.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Violet wiggled her eyebrows before doing what Tate said. Tate admired her bottom from the new angle. He ran his hands from her lower back to her shoulders before pushing her shoulders down. "Lean down."

Violet moved so that she was resting against her forearms. Tate moved his hands to her hips before pushing into her. Violet gasped at the new sensation. She could feel more of Tate as he pushed in and out of her. Violet loved that his fingers were leaving bruises on her hip bones because they were gripping her so tightly. Violet began to push back against Tate with every thrust, sending him deeper into her. She was definitely going to make a mental note to do this position more often.

Tate threw his head backward as his thrusts became more erratic. "Fuck, Violet!" He called out as his climax drew nearer. One of his hands moved to caress Violet's clit, sending her over the edge. Her walls tightening around him brought him to his release, and he spilled himself inside of her.

Tate wrapped his arms around Violet and pulled her back against his chest, holding her tightly to him as her body shook with pleasure. Violet clung tightly to his arms, breathing heavily. Tate kissed along her shoulder and neck, breathing in her scent.

He moved so that they were lying side by side on the bed. Violet turned around so that she was facing him. She kissed along his chest before moving to his chin and then his lips.

"That was definitely special." She mumbled against his lips. Tate ran one of his hands through her long hair and down her back. "It was… I just…" Violet couldn't find the words to describe how she was feeling, but she knew one thing. "I love you."

Tate smiled. "I will never get tired of you saying that." He pulled her lips back to his. "I love you, too."

Violet leaned her chin against Tate's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Tate asked, hoping that she did.

"Best prom ever." She winked at him.

"And just think, we can do this every year since we aren't getting any older."

Violet laughed and playfully smacked Tate's arm. "Don't get your hopes up, Casanova."

_It saddens me to say this, but I do think that the end is near for this story. Everyone is in a happy place, and I like to end on high notes. The next chapter might be my closing chapter. It has been a fun ride, hasn't it? I love you all. Your reviews mean the world to me. Love always. _


	17. The End

_**This starts with the morning after prom. This is also the final chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed this story. Thank you so much for the reviews. I love you all. **_

Tate woke up and stretched his arms above his head, moaning contently. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Violet curled up next to him. She looked so peaceful. He turned on his side and ran his fingers across her shoulder and down her arm, smiling again when he heard her breath hitch. He wondered if she was dreaming about him.

"Violet?" Tate whispered in a sing song tone. Violet smiled slightly in her sleep, rolling over so that she was lying on her back. Tate raised an eyebrow before leaning over her and placing faint kisses along her cheeks, moving down to her neck and collar bone. His kisses were more forceful on her neck, nipping at her pale skin with his teeth and soothing the bite with his tongue. Violet moaned in her sleep, turning her head to the side. Tate kissed along her collar bone, running his tongue along the hollow part of her neck.

Violet's eyes fluttered open when she felt wet kisses along her neck. She smiled when all she could see was blonde curls. "Mmm…" She moaned. "Good morning."

Tate leaned up to look into Violet's eyes. "Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?"

Violet nodded her head and stretched her arms above her head. "I was having such a good dream before you woke me up."

"Oh? About what?"

Violet smiled mischievously. "I could show you better than tell you."

Tate leaned back with his hands up. "Have at it."

Violet sat up and pushed Tate backward so that he was lying on the bed. She straddled his hips and ran her hands down his bare chest. She could already feel his hard length pressing against the inside of her thigh. Her hands travelled lower and rested against his hips.

"I like where this is going." Tate murmured.

"Shh…" Violet leaned forward and pressed a finger against Tate's lips. She smiled at him for a second before placing a kiss on his chest above where his heart was located. Her kisses trailed down his stomach and stopped right before his arousal. Tate groaned and his hips jerked when Violet stopped her trail of kisses. Violet looked up at Tate and watched his mouth open into an O shape when she ran a finger along his length. He closed his eyes tightly and bit his bottom lip.

Violet's finger moved up his length, swirled around the tip, and then moved back down. She wrapped her entire hand around the base and squeezed, causing Tate to groan loudly and buck his hips. Violet smiled to herself. She loved the way he reacted to her touch. Tate groaned again when Violet took her hand away from him. He opened his eyes and saw that her hand was in front of his face.

"Lick it." She stated casually. Tate obliged and took her hand in his, running his tongue across her palm. Violet returned her wet hand to his length and began to stroke him slowly. Tate resumed his previous position, eyes closed tightly and bottom lip between his teeth. He moaned loudly when Violet's thumb massaged his tip. His hips found a rhythm with her hand. He could feel his release building, feeling like he was going to explode as long as Violet continued to squeeze him at just the perfect moments.

"Violet!" Tate cried out and tangled his fingers in her hair when her mouth attached to him, licking and sucking in the same rhythm as her hand. Violet moaned and the vibrations sent shock waves through Tate.

Violet leaned back just in time to have Tate explode all over her chest. Violet gasped, surprised by the force of Tate's release. Tate moan loudly, relishing in the pleasure before opening his eyes and feeling himself starting to get hard again from the sight in front of him. His eyes grew wide as he watched Violet run a finger along her chest before sticking it in her mouth and giving him a naughty smile.

"God, Violet." Tate leaned back against the bed and covered his face, groaning. Violet laughed and pulled his hands away.

"Tate, I'm all messy. I need to take a shower." Violet said in a teasing voice. Tate raised one of his eyebrows and understood exactly what Violet meant when she returned the look with a smirk.

"Yea, okay. Let's go." Tate moved to get out of the bed, tugging Violet along with him before picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the bathroom. Violet snuggled into his embrace, loving when he held her. Tate lowered her feet down to the ground and went to turn on the shower. He saw that Violet was shivering and wrapped his arms around her while they waited for the water to get warm. After a few minutes, Tate lifted Violet up and over the edge of the tub before stepping in behind her.

The water cascaded down between them as they stood facing each other, staring into each other' eyes. Tate disconnected his gaze from Violet's so that his eyes could follow the water moving down her body, flowing from her collarbone, down the slopes of her breasts, sliding along her flat stomach, and disappearing at the apex of her thighs. Violet kept her eyes on Tate's face as his eyes explored her body. Her hands moved to his shoulders, trailing some of the water streams along his chest.

Tate moved his hands to Violet's hips, slowing drawing circles on her pale skin. Their movements towards each other were slow and gentle as if they had all of the time in the world to touch one another.

"Can we do this forever?" Tate whispered his thoughts.

Violet nodded her head. "Always." She whispered before leaning up on her toes and pressing a gentle kiss on Tate's lips. Tate's instant response was to wrap his arms around Violet's waist and pull her against him, lifting her up slightly so that she could reach his lips with ease. Violet ran her tongue along Tate's bottom lip before nipping it with her teeth. Tate moaned and nipped her upper lip with his teeth. Violet moaned against his lips, deepening the kiss by pushing her tongue into Tate's mouth. Tate smiled into the kiss and danced his tongue with Violet's.

Tate pulled away after a few minutes so that he could place kisses along Violet's neck, running his tongue under her jaw bone. Violet moaned and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, playing with the curls the tickled her arms.

"I want to make you feel good, Vi." Tate murmured against her skin, pushing her back against the tiled wall. One of his hands trailed down Violet's side, hitching her knee and pulling it up around his waist. Violet moved her other leg so that she was wrapped around Tate.

"You always make me feel good." She smiled at him, and Tate winked at her. His hand holding her knee started to move up the inside of Violet's thigh. Violet bit her bottom lip, anticipating where his hand was headed. His fingers ghosted over her wet heat, causing Violet to moan and jut her hips forward. Tate slid one of his fingers down her slit before slipping it into her folds and pushing it into her heat. He kept a slow pace, moving in and out of her with ease.

"Tate…" Violet whispered his name and moved her hands to grasp his shoulders. Violet could feel the fire starting to ignite inside of her. She whimpered when Tate added a second finger, still keeping his agonizingly slow pace. He curled his fingers inside of her, and Violet gasped when he touched the spot inside of her that sent shocks through her body. She leaned her head forward against his shoulder, and her teeth grazed his skin. Tate loved sending Violet into a pleasure frenzy. She would always be calm at first, moaning, whispering, and leaning against him, but once he brought her close to the edge she would start begging and scratching until she exploded.

"Tate!" Violet cried out his name when he inserted a third finger into her. This felt more like when his length was inside of her, and she moaned as her walls stretched around his fingers. She was so close to her release. Every pump of his fingers made her thighs quiver, and she dug her nails into Tate's shoulders. Tate's lips moved to attack Violet's neck, leaving red marks across her pale skin. Violet started moving her hips in time with Tate's fingers, panting and moaning every few seconds.

Tate leaned his mouth next to Violet's ear. "Cum for me, Vi. Just let go."

Violet nodded her head and gasped as her release shook through her body. She wrapped her arms around Tate's middle, holding onto him tightly as she felt herself break into a million pieces. Tate wrapped his arms around Violet and pulled her under the warm water. His lips found hers as the water fell down their faces.

"I love you, Tate." Violet murmured as water slipped in between her lips.

Tate smiled. "I love you, too."

…

Tate and Violet spent the rest of the day tangled up in the sheets and each other. The sun was setting when they finally were completely exhausted and resting against one another.

"Violet?" Tate asked quietly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Mmhmm?" Violet murmured, almost asleep.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Sure."

Tate's lips were resting against Violet's ear. "Promise me that we will always wake up like we did this morning. Happy and madly in love."

Violet smiled as her eyes started to close. "I promise…" Her words slipped away as she drifted off to sleep. Tate smiled as whispered "Me too" before falling asleep.

…

5 YEARS LATER

"Thank you so much for helping us move, boys." Violet smiled and hugged both Chad and Patrick before they left. They had been helping Violet and Tate move into their new home for the majority of the day. The home was brand new, built by a hired contractor to Violet's exact specifications. The house was perfect, and more importantly, it was theirs. Tate and Violet finally had a place of their own.

Violet bent over and picked up one of the moving boxes from the sidewalk before walking along the concrete pathway and into the house. She sat it down right inside the door, not knowing what room it should go in.

"Tate?" She called out. "Do you know where this box is supposed to go?"

Tate poked his head around the corner of the living room, squinting his eyes to see what was written on the box. He had paint splotches all over his face from spending the day painting the room. "I think it goes upstairs. I'll take it up there late. Come in here."

Violet walked over to him and into the living room, gasping when she saw the wall. Written across the wall in paint was "Will you marry me?" Violet stared at the wall before looking up at Tate and then back at the wall.

"I… I though you were in here painting?"

Tate chuckled. "I was."

Violet looked up at him. Tate smiled down at her before lowering down to one knee and pulling a small, black box out of his pocket. Violet's breath hitched in her throat when she saw the ring.

"Violet Harmon, the moment I saw you in your cheerleading uniform and heard your snarky remark, I knew that you were different and possibly weird. After getting to know you more, I knew that you were definitely weird. And then I found out that you were dead. And then you killed me, per myself request of course." Violet laughed at Tate's words, shaking her head. "What I'm trying to say is that even though we have a crazy story, it's real. Our love is real. I love you more than life itself. You are the strongest woman that I have ever met. You love with your entire heart, and you would do anything for the ones that are lucky enough to be in your heart. I would be honored to hold a special place in your heart. Will you marry me?"

Violet felt a tear roll down her cheek. She moved to her knees so that she was eye level with Tate and took his face between her hands. "You idiot… You have my whole heart. You fill it completely. I love you. And yes, I will marry you."

Tate smiled and pulled Violet's lips to his, kissing her with all of the love in his heart.

…

10 YEARS LATER

"Tate!" Violet squealed as Tate's fingers tickled her sides. She rolled around under him. "Stop! Stop!" She laughed and cried out. She was stuck under him because he was straddling her hips.

"Say the words, Vi, and I will stop."

"Fine! Fine!" Violet took a deep breath when Tate's fingers stilled against her waist.

"Say it." Tate warned as his fingers thumped against her skin.

"Okay! Tate Langdon is the smartest, sexiest, and best lover in the entire world." Violet grumbled out the words. Tate smiled triumphantly. "Now get off me!" Violet pushed Tate off her so that she could stand up off the kitchen floor. She moved out of the range of his arms before turning to him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"But…" She let the word linger slowly out of her lips. "That's only true because I haven't been with Kyle Gallner. He is just so hot!"

Tate growled. "You are going to pay for saying that."

Violet giggled and moved so that the kitchen island was between her and Tate, slowly moving around it as Tate moved closer to her. "Is someone jealous?" She teased and made a pouty face. Tate made a quick move to grab her, and Violet took off running through the house. Her laughter filled the rooms. She screamed when arms wrapped around her body. "Tate!"

"Looks like I'm going to have to prove to you just how awesome I am." Tate growled in Violet's ear. Violet laughed and spun around in his arms so that she could look into his eyes.

"Oh, please. I would love to see you try." She challenged him but winked to show him just how much she loved him.

"Well Mrs. Langdon, I think I can have you begging by the end of the night." Tate winked back at her.

"Challenged accepted."

_**The end ^_^ If you are dying to read a Violate wedding scene, take a look at my story Captivated by the Dark. I hope you enjoyed this story! Make sure to check out my others, please. Lots of love, Johanna**_


End file.
